Tous sur celui qui a l'air le plus faible!
by Yukiche
Summary: All27 - On l'avait pourtant dit, que Dame-Tsuna n'était pas du genre à fêter la Saint-Valentin. co-writing by Yukiche & Lokiitama
1. Chapter 1

**Ciaossu!**

**Mettez une Yukiche et une Lokiitama sur une boîte à message privés, ça donne des idées de fics, all27 aux premières loges!**  
><strong>Ceci est donc une petite aventure de nos chers mafieux co-écrite par nos deux imaginations déchaînées~ Enjoy!<strong>

**Yukiche:**

**Eh bien, que dire que dire à part que... Voilà un chapitre de mise en jambes (même s'il est très long) pour se préparer au véritable marathon qu'auront à subir ces pauvres personnages (on se contentera de les suivre de loin, si vous le permettez~) tout au long de la fic.**

**...En tout cas moi, j'en connais un qui va en baver (a)**

**Lokiitama:**

**All27 powaa!**

**... Bonjour/soir, aussi~ **

**:3**

**Disclamer: Rien ne nous appartient d'autre que le sadisme dont il a fallu faire preuve pour monter cette fiction. Tout le reste est à maître Amano.**

* * *

><p>- Rebooo~rn. Tiens, je les ai faits pour toi, en signe de notre amour. Bonne Saint-Valentin.<br>- Merci Bianchi. Je les mangerai plus tard si tu veux bien. Je vais rejoindre Dame-Tsuna à l'école.  
>- Fais comme tu veux~ Je les ai fais avec amour, assure-toi d'y goûter~<p>

* * *

><p>Non, décidément, il n'y avait pas de pire journée pour Dame-Tsuna que la Saint-Valentin.<p>

Parce qu'en plus des soucis habituels causés par ses gardiens les fangirls de Gokudera et Yamamoto se faisaient plus présentes et plus pressantes que jamais.

Parce qu'en plus de ne pouvoir, une fois de plus, seulement rêver que Kyoko lui offre ses chocolats d'amour, cette dernière enfonçait le clou en ne lui réservant que d'innocents chocolats amicaux.

Parce qu'en plus de se voir rappeler combien il était encore loin de se rapprocher sérieusement de l'idole de l'école il devait la voir accepter en souriant les présents des autres, à s'en rendre malade. Lui-même n'avait pas osé.

Et surtout, surtout parce que depuis que ce bébé répondant au doux nom de Reborn et que lui-même se faisait surnommer "Jyuudaime" non seulement il était entouré d'amis mais avant tout de problèmes, et que cette journée n'avait pas encore atteint le degré d'horreur qui en ferait une journée épouvantable façon "Vongola".

Or, le dixième parrain savait qu'elle dépasserait ce seuil pour basculer dans le cauchemar.

Pourtant, on était déjà en fin d'après-midi; les cours se terminaient à l'instant. Toujours nerveux et tendu quant à ce qu'il pourrait arriver jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin l'heure d'aller se terrer sous ses draps et de tout oublier, Tsuna révisa cependant son estimation: était-il possible que cette journée reste gravée dans les mémoires comme l'une des rares journées "ordinaires" qu'il avait eu l'honneur de vivre ces derniers mois? Cette perspective, de plus en plus plausible, le fit même sourire lorsqu'il quitta sa salle de classe en compagnie de ses amis - exceptionnellement lâchés par leurs admirateurs respectifs.

Ne savait-il pas pourtant que ses pressentiments étaient toujours à prendre avec le plus grand sérieux?

...Apparemment, non. C'est pourquoi il souriait encore lorsqu'il vit Dino lui faire de grands signes depuis le portail du collège. Enchanté de recevoir une visite de son aîné, il s'empressa de récupérer ses chaussures quand...

- Ciaossu, Tsuna.

...Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Reborn. Et un long frisson lui remontant le long de l'échine, comme un avertissement sur ce qui allait suivre:

- Tiens, Bianchi m'a donné ça pour toi.

Et c'est ainsi que la journée bascula.

* * *

><p>Il était rare que Dino Cavallone ait beaucoup de trous dans son calendrier.<p>

Cependant, lorsque ce même calendrier le poussait à se déplacer jusqu'au Japon, le jeune boss faisait des pieds et des mains pour gagner quelques heures de temps libre et aller saluer son petit frère. C'était donc là la raison de sa présence devant le collège de Tsuna, accompagné de son éternel Romario, à attendre qu'il sorte de cours.

Mais bien-sûr, il fallait qu'un imprévu vienne glisser son grain de sel dans la dernière ligne droite.

Tsuna s'effondra.

C'était là tout ce qu'avait pu voir le mafieux depuis son poste d'observation. Poste qu'il s'empressa de quitter en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Tsuna!

Non, vraiment, c'était à n'y rien comprendre. La seconde d'avant, pourtant, il riait encore avec ses amis et gardiens. Bon, d'accord, entre-temps Reborn était sorti de nulle part et avait semblé donner un énième coup à son élève. Mais, pour avoir lui aussi subi l'enfer de la formation avec l'arcobaleno, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le professeur l'étende d'un seul coup de poing, apparemment sans raison. Malgré tout, les faits étaient implacables: lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du groupe, le dixième était à terre, sur le point de perdre conscience. Autour de lui, sa famille l'appelait, paniquée, sans obtenir de réponse. Seuls ses yeux, grands ouverts de stupéfaction, allaient de l'un à l'autre, perdus et de plus en plus vitreux. Ses yeux...

- Reborn! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

Se détachant du souffrant, Dino s'était tourné vers la cause présumée de l'incident: le petit professeur, perché sur une rangée de casiers, l'expression indéchiffrable. Indéchiffrable... Ou plutôt faussement innocente, lorsqu'il répondit à la question:

- Je n'ai rien fait, plaida-t-il, je lui ai juste fait goûter ces chocolats que Bianchi avait fait pour moi. J'ai pensé qu'il ne fallait pas les garder pour moi tout seul.

Sa dernière phrase se parait de toutes les notes apitoyantes et désolées que sa voix de bébé pouvait produire. Mais son interlocuteur n'avait pas le temps de s'exaspérer de son comportement. En même temps qu'il parlait, le tueur lui avait glissé une boîte sous le nez, vide. Tsuna venait donc d'avaler une quantité effroyable de... Poison Cooking?

A la mine choquée, atterrée, horrifiée que dût afficher le Cavallone Reborn tira ses lèvres en un sourire, et un petit paquet de sa poche:

- Pas la peine de se faire du soucis: j'en ai gardé un, au cas où ça aurait des effets vraiment nocifs, peut-être qu'on lui trouvera un antidote. Mais j'ai été étonné que ça ne ressemble pas au Poison Cooking habituel de Bianchi.

En effet, rien que l'inspection de la boîte vide permettait de le dire: elle ne donnait pas l'impression d'avoir contenu la cuisine du Scorpion Venimeux. Le carton embaumait même encore l'air d'une agréable odeur de cacao... Mais cela n'en restait pas moins quelque chose d'à priori dangereux pour le corps.

- Quand même, ce n'était pas une raison pour le tester sur Tsuna!

Non, décidément, même dans dix, vingt, ou trente ans, Dino ne se ferait jamais aux méthodes de son ancien professeur.

* * *

><p>Tsuna ne savait plus très bien où il était.<p>

La dernière chose qu'il avait vue, c'était Reborn, ce cher bon vieux Reborn, et le spectre d'une journée gâchée. Ensuite, plus grand chose, si ce n'est un goût de... Chocolat? sur la langue, et l'impression d'en avoir avalé trop d'un coup. Et une douleur innommable, qui l'avait fait plier en deux avant de basculer en arrière.

Et maintenant il tentait d'y voir quelque chose à travers ce flou, de trouver les visages qui correspondaient aux voix qui l'appelaient, mais n'y parvint pas. A la place, il lâcha prise.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, la bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde, et osa ouvrir un oeil, il constata qu'il se trouvait sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Enfin, ça, il le devina en entendant, entre autres bougonnements, un "tss, c'est toujours des mecs qui viennent squatter mes lits" familier. Une fois sûr d'être réveillé et à peu près en un seul morceau, le jeune homme tenta de se redresser avec précaution. Cependant le frottement des draps causé par son mouvement suffit à alerter son veilleur:

- Si j'étais toi, je n'essayerais même pas de bouger, lui lança-t-il à travers le rideau qui le séparait du reste de l'infirmerie.

Surpris qu'il ait détecté sa manoeuvre, Tsuna s'immobilisa, mais ne se rallongea pas pour autant. Comportement qui tira un soupir au docteur Shamal lorsqu'il tira le rideau pour tomber sur un patient assit sur le matelas, à le fixer sans comprendre. Avait-il oublié comment il en était arrivé là?

- Vraiment... Est-ce que t'es encore humain, pour te relever aussi rapidement après avoir avalé une telle quantité de Poison Cooking?

Poison Co-...? Le malade fronça légèrement les sourcils. N'avait-il pas perdu connaissance suite à un coup fourré de Reborn, dont la lubie avait toujours été de le battre pour tout et n'importe quoi? Bon, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas vraiment compris, puisqu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir agi de façon à mériter ça, même du point de vue de son intenable professeur...

Ah.

- HIIIIIIIIIEEE!

C'était ça. Le mot-clé, lâché par son agresseur juste avant l'attaque. Bianchi.

- J'AI MANGE LES CHOCOLATS DE BIANCHI!

Et comme s'il s'attendait à se tordre de douleur à la simple expression des faits, tout son corps se tendit; il se recroquevilla en serrant le drap dans ses mains. Et attendit.

Rien.

- Hein?

Pire: il ne se souvenait pas avoir éprouvé de haut-le-coeur caractéristique avant de sombrer. Chose qui en général était assez marquante lorsqu'on avalait ce genre de nourriture. Du goût qu'il avait encore sur la langue, il trouvait d'ailleurs que, dans d'autres circonstances, les sucreries auraient pu être savoureuses.

- ...On dirait que ça va bien, en fait. Juste la gorge un peu sèche.  
>- Tiens.<p>

Comme s'il avait anticipé sur la soif de Tsuna, Shamal lui tendit un verre d'eau fraîche au moment même où il finissait sa phrase. L'adolescent le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de se mettre à boire lentement, sous le regard appuyé du médecin. Regard qui finit par le déranger un peu, seulement, avant même qu'il ait pu se manifester, son observateur lui tournait le dos, fouillant dans un tiroir.

- Je vais vérifier que ton corps s'est vraiment remis du choc, enlève ton haut.

L'injonction ne laissait place à aucune réclamation, ce qui n'empêcha pas Tsuna de rester un moment étonné. Tiens? Il n'allait donc pas ressortir le numéro habituel du "je-ne-soigne-pas-les-mecs-mais-Reborn-m-y-oblige-donc-je-le-fais-mais-c-est-la-dernière-fois"? Chassant ces pensées superflues, il suivit finalement la consigne qui lui avait été donnée, se retrouvant torse nu et frissonnant sous la différence de température.

- Tss, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? T'es vraiment frêle en fait, on te prendrait facilement pour une fille.

Le ton traînant du praticien avait quelque chose d'amusé qu'on retrouvait dans son sourire en coin. Son patient le dévisagea comme s'il avait affirmé débarquer de la planète Mars, ce qui n'était pas si différent de ce qu'il venait de dire en fin de compte. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dame-Tsuna pour les intimes, n'était pas tout ce qu'il y avait de plus viril en ce bas-monde. Cependant il ne releva pas la remarque, et lorsque Shamal posa les mains sur lui pour commencer à l'ausculter, d'autres préoccupations lui accaparaient l'esprit.

- Tout le monde est rentré? demanda-t-il.  
>- Reborn avait quelque chose à faire, il a dit à tout le monde de partir, qu'il gérait l'affaire et qu'ils auraient des nouvelles plus tard, avant de disparaître.<p>

Génial. Non content d'avoir ruiné sa fin de journée, et d'avoir manqué de le tuer, son adorable mentor l'avait abandonné au collège avec pour seule compagnie un docteur coureur de jupons qui allait sûrement se mettre à le charrier au sujet des filles ou grommeler qu'il loupait sa Saint Valentin à cause de lui. Enfin, pour le moment il paraissait juste s'éterniser sur son abdomen et Tsuna se demanda s'il était vraiment en train d'ausculter quoi que ce soit ou s'il faisait semblant. Qu'importe dans le fond, mais Tsuna ne voyait pas l'ombre d'un quelconque problème avec son corps et commençait à s'impatienter. Seulement lorsqu'il tenta de s'esquiver en invoquant vaguement le fait qu'il devait rentrer deux mains saisirent ses épaules, l'empêchant de partir, avant de reprendre leurs mouvements sur la peau du brun, comme si de rien n'était. Celui-ci joua encore le jeu deux minutes, puis décréta que ça devenait n'importe quoi et qu'il s'en allait. Là-dessus il s'attendait à être encore une fois retenu quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit avec fracas, en même temps qu'une boule de plume jaune se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à l'opposé.

* * *

><p>- Miiiiidori tanabiku~ Namimori no~<p>

Hein? C'est tout ce que fut capable de penser Tsuna, tremblant, mais certainement pas de froid, en fixant bêtement Hibird, qui chantait de sa voix stridente. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de se délecter des douces paroles de l'hymne de son collège...

- Daaaaii naku shou naku~ Nami ga ii~

Il savait que le vrai danger était en fait derrière...

- Hé. Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là?

... Dans l'encadrement de la porte de l'infirmerie. Seule issue vers la sortie.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Monsieur est malade, je prends soin de lui, c'est tout. Tu aurais préféré qu'il agonise dans le hall?

... Et Shamal qui répliquait. Est-ce qu'il avait l'intention de ressortir vivant de cette pièce? Enfin, Tsuna savait qu'il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire pour le tueur professionnel quand _lui-même _se retrouvait embarqué là-dedans. Et ses chances de survie baisseraient bien plus vite que celle de son compagnon, même s'il ne faisait qu'assister à l'échange en essayant de se faire tout petit.

Mais même ça, c'était trop tard pour lui. L'homme qui il y a un instant paraissait si soucieux de sa santé venait littéralement de le jeter en pâture au pire ennemi de son intégrité physique et mentale. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, tourna le regard vers ce "malade" qui encombrait les locaux bien après les cours. Le parrain se sentant sous le joug des iris sombres se changea en statue... Avant d'entrer dans une phase d'agitation frénétique. Bribes d'explication désordonnées, gestes de défense esquissés puis finalement abandonnés le temps d'un coup d'oeil craintif vers son gardien, l'herbivore-en-chef s'il n'était pas mourant n'avait de toute évidence pas l'air dans son assiette. Tout le contraire de son prédateur.

Hibari Kyoya, lui, souriait de cet effroyable croissant de lèvres carnassier qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

* * *

><p>Tout irait bien, tant qu'il n'essayerait pas de comprendre.<p>

Telle était la pensée qui berçait l'esprit de Tsuna tandis qu'il suivait docilement, comme dans un état second, le chef du comité de discipline.

Tout irait bien, tant qu'il s'interdirait de songer à ce qu'il s'était passé là-haut. Non pas qu'il y ait eu mort d'homme, justement c'était ce fait assez improbable qui l'inquiétait. Surtout si l'on s'attardait sur les protagonistes de la scène, que le jeune homme hésitait toujours à prendre pour de véritables alliés, au vu de leurs personnalités respectives.

Pas de mort d'homme, et même le contraire. Hibari avait, consciemment ou non, accordé à son boss exactement ce qu'il voulait: un aller simple pour la sortie. Et si Shamal avait tenté de s'interposer, plaidant qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec son patient, l'alouette lui avait bien fait comprendre que si, il en avait bel et bien terminé. Et d'une façon assez singulière venant de lui: simplement en demandant son avis au principal concerné. Ce dernier, qui avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux quand le gardien des nuages s'était de nouveau tourné vers lui, était quand même parvenu à affirmer que oui, il se sentait bien, qu'il était en état de rentrer chez lui sans encombres et aucune objection ne vint cette fois le contredire. Là-dessus, Hibari avait décrété qu'il raccompagnerait l'herbivore jusqu'au portail du lycée, lui avait dit de se rhabiller et de le suivre. Fou enchaînement d'événements peu ordinaires qui tira un soupir à Dame-Tsuna alors qu'il arrivait maintenant au niveau de son casier, le lieu où sa chance l'avait aujourd'hui quitté. Lieu où elle allait tenter de lui faire croire qu'elle était toujours là.

Car en effet il y avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à tout à l'heure.

Un paquet qui n'était pas là la dernière fois.

Intrigué, l'adolescent s'en saisit, une petite voix dans sa tête lui criant que non, ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il était toujours dans les vappes, et en train de rêver qui plus est.

Des chocolats. Dans son casier.

Une lettre accompagnait la minuscule boîte. Il allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'il se rappela du regard pétrifiant planté dans son dos. Ramassant précipitamment ses affaires, il se dirigea à vive allure sur la sortie, lapin sentant derrière lui les pas du loup. Alors seulement il s'autorisa à rompre le silence de béton qui l'avait laissé muet tout le temps du trajet:

- Ah, eh bien euh... Merci... Hibari. Je vais me débrouiller maintenant.

Evidemment, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Tsuna s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Son accompagnateur, en revanche, attendit un peu avant de quitter son immobilité. Il marcha ensuite calmement jusqu'au portail de l'établissement. On voyait encore la silhouette de l'élève qui s'éloignait rapidement.

Un second sourire germa sur les lèvres de l'alouette. Ah, ça y est, il comprenait à quoi ce bébé voulait jouer.

L'une de ses mains jouant avec un papier enfoncé dans sa poche, il se dit que pour une fois, il pourrait bien jouer avec eux.

* * *

><p>Chose qu'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de noter sur le trajet du retour, Tsuna était resté plus longtemps qu'il ne le croyait au collège, et il ferait bientôt nuit. Pour s'en rendre compte, il lui fallut attendre de sentir l'odeur d'un repas déjà prêt en passant la porte de chez lui. Il en resta du coup un peu sonné dans l'entrée, du moins jusqu'à ce que les habituelles chamailleries de Lambo, Fûuta et I-Pin ne les mènent jusqu'à lui. Répondant aux provocations de la vaches, aux excuses de la chinoises et aux autres remarques du ranking prince sans trop y penser, las au possible, il ne se tira véritablement de sa torpeur que lorsque Reborn vint à son tour à sa rencontre:<p>

- Ola, tu rentres tard, Dame-Tsuna. On allait commencer à manger sans toi.  
>- La faute à qui d'après toi?<p>

Ca y est. Préparé à relâcher tout le stress, la pression et la fatigue qui s'était abattu sur lui depuis la fin des cours, le jeune homme s'apprêtait à demander des comptes à son maître, et ne comptait pas le lâcher de sitôt. Il avait presque crié.

- Tsu-kun? appela sa mère depuis la cuisine, alertée par les éclats de voix.

Alors que Nana s'occupait visiblement des autres enfants, Tsuna ignora l'apostrophe et continua de darder un regard empli de reproches à l'arcobaleno, qui ne lui rendait qu'une expression neutre, ne dévoilant pas ses sentiments à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé et de la réaction de son protégé. Un moment se passa avant que la maîtresse de maison ne passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte:

- Tsu-kun, est-ce que ça va? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.  
>- Tout va bien maman, ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit l'interpelé en détachant à peine ses yeux de l'objet de sa colère. Et une bonne minute supplémentaire s'écoula avant que le bébé au fedora ne décide d'en finir:<p>

- Baka-Tsuna, ne reste pas dans l'entrée et va manger. Tu vas donner du soucis à mama.

Sur ces brèves paroles il s'éclipsa, ne laissant même pas la possibilité au retardataire de répliquer. Ce dernier, las et résigné, s'engouffra à son tour dans la cuisine. Néanmoins, il se promettait de coincer Reborn entre quatre yeux dès qu'il le pourrait, et de ne plus le lâcher.

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de tenir sa résolution de la soirée. N'ayant prêté qu'une vague attention à ce qu'il se déroulait pendant le repas, il était ensuite allé se faire un brin de toilette avant de monter dans sa chambre. Prêt enfin à en découdre, il en fut empêché par les enfants, plus particulièrement Lambo, qui avaient semble-t-il choisi juste _ce soir-là _pour occuper sa chambre et l'accaparer de toutes sortes de jeux auxquels il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à prendre part. Enfin, ils s'étaient endormis moins d'une heure plus tard, et leur aîné, pressé de suivre leur exemple - Reborn avait trouvé moyen de s'éclipser une fois de plus grâce à cette diversion - n'avait eu que le courage de leur céder la place et d'installer rapidement un futon sur le sol. Bien qu'à ce moment-là il fulminait toujours, le sommeil l'emporta bien vite, lui et son espoir de passer une meilleure journée demain.

* * *

><p>Le doute. C'était le sentiment qui prédominait dans le ciel de Sasagawa Kyoko ce soir-là.<p>

Si elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître, elle était très inquiète. Inquiète, et indécise. Bien sûr, elle avait eu des nouvelles un peu plus tôt: tout allait bien.

Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été foudroyée, ou prise dans le souffle d'une tempête. Et maintenant qu'elle était fin seule, dans sa chambre, elle se demandait quoi faire.

Rien.

C'est la seule réponse qu'elle avait trouvé. Ne rien faire et attendre.

Il était toujours revenu, de toute façon. Parce qu'elle y avait cru.

Mais là, elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de pouvoir y croire. D'avoir la certitude que ça se passera bien, que tout se passera comme ça doit se passer.

Cette nuit-là, c'est avec le sentiment d'incertitude le plus inconfortable qui soit que Kyoko lutta pour s'endormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Et hop! Ca sera tout pour le moment~ <strong>  
><strong>Next time: le début des hostilités, et quelques phénomènes surprenants au collège de Namimori. Ainsi que des risques d'intempérie~ <strong>

**Tchou tchou!**

**PS: Et maintenant, un petit bonus, offert par la maison ;) (attention, c'est violent °°)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~ Bonus, et autres erreurs de tournage ~<br>Chapitre 1: OVTM

Le soir tombe sur le collège de Namimori. Pourtant, il semblerait que l'établissement scolaire ne soit pas tout à fait désert: en effet, on s'activait encore à l'infirmerie.

Le docteur Shamal devait encore s'assurer que le jeune parrain des Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, s'était effectivement remis tout seul, et en un temps record, des quelconques effets qu'aurait pu avoir sur lui une dose conséquente de Poison Cooking.

Après lui avoir donc demandé de se défaire du haut de son uniforme, il avait donc posé ses mains expertes contre le torse chaud de l'adolescent, feignant l'air le plus professionnel du monde.

Car il devait bien l'avouer, il ne restait pas indifférent devant le frêle corps du futur boss. Ce corps aux contours si finement tracés qu'on s'y laissait aussi facilement aller que s'il eut s'agit de courbes féminines. Ce corps si maigre qu'il semblait qu'une pression pouvait le briser. Ce corps à la peau si douce que le simple contact se muait en caresse malgré lui, irrésistiblement. Ce corps duquel le médecin avait soudainement comme un besoin fou de s'approcher, en dépit des plaintes que commençait à lâcher son propriétaire, qui n'était plus dupe quand à ce jeu d'auscultation. Mais il fallait pourtant qu'il le sente de plus près, qu'il ne sente contre lui et sous ses doigts, et dans ses bras. Il fallait...

... Bien le choc de voir un objet non-identifié passer à quelques millimètres de son visage pour rendre la raison au praticien et l'éloigner du pauvre garçon qu'il ne voulait plus lâcher.

- Oy oy oy, c'est quoi ce truc encore?

- Un OVTM.

Une voix grave, pourtant calme, mais dont la tonalité glaçait le sang, avant répondu au juron de l'adulte. Au même moment, les occupants de la pièce découvraient, sur le sol, le tonfa qui avait failli assommer le plus vieux, et par la fenêtre, une boule de plume jaune qui regardait la scène en piaillant les paroles d'une chanson qu'il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître.

- Objet. Volent. A Tendance. Meurtrière. *

Hibari Kyoya était arrivé.

A chacun de ses mots, il avait fait un pas de plus dans la pièce. Un pas de plus vers l'embrasement de rage, la colère éclatée qu'il gardait d'ordinaire au fond de lui, sous son masque de marbre.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu vas mourir. Maintenant.

* * *

><p>* OVTM, une expression empruntée à je ne sais plus quelle fiction, mais qui est très efficace quand il s'agit de parler des différents jets de projectile dans les mangas, à plus forte raison KHR (a)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hum... Comment dire... ?  
>Ca fait combien, un mois? deux mois?<strong>

**Qu'importe! Le tout et qu'il soit làààà!  
>THE 2nd chapter! o**

**Désolé, désolé, et encore désolé ceux qui auraient désespérément attendu ce chapitre o**

_Yukiche's blabla: _**Le travail s'est mis en route tardivement, l'accouchement a été difficile, mais il est là... **_**Il est làààà!**_**  
>Un peu boiteux, pas tout fait fini, mais destin un avenir meilleur, c'est promis!<strong>

_Lokiitama's blabla:_**Hallujaaaaah ! Il est là ! Un avenir meilleur, huh ? si notre définition de meilleur rencontre le chemin d'un certain brun à la coiffure indomptable Ce sera plus pour le pire que pour le meilleur ~**

**Bon bon bon, sur ce, place au texte!**

_Disclamer:_ **Rien ne nous appartient d'autre que le sadisme dont il a fallu faire preuve pour monter cette fiction. Tout le reste est maître Amano. Le scientifique à qui l'analyse des chocolats a été confiée est tout fait compétant, et n'a pu être corrompu que par Reborn (pour ça, nous ne sommes pas responsables Y.Y)**

_[PS]:_** Attention aux "vers maudits" de Tsuna: c'est nian-nian, c'est guimauve, c'est tarte la crème et a n'a même pas l'effet voulu, mais voilà, ils sont là, et rien ni personne n'a su les retirer I_I  
>Attention aussi aux explications pseudo-scientifiques la fin du chapitre... Les auteures ne sont pas des S en puissance, et ceci devait la base consister en une caricature du jargon du chimiste... Pas très réussi, certes, certes...<strong>

* * *

><p>La première chose dont Tsuna se souvint lorsqu'il se réveilla, c'est qu'il avait dormi par terre: son dos pouvait en témoigner. Enfin, par terre, c'est-à-dire: littéralement. Par un miracle de la nature l'un de ses petits squatteurs de la veille avait eu la brillante idée de déserter le lit, gracieusement abandonné par son propriétaire, pour rejoindre ce dernier sur le mince et étroit futon de secours, celui où on ne se battait pas pour dormir dessus.<p>

Or, Fûuta, pour timide et poli qu'il fût, prenait plutôt de la place quand il dormait, et Tsuna, fidèle à lui-même, s'était laissé faire. Et son corps avait de lui-même cédé la place à la petite silhouette qui le poussait l'air de rien, en se retournant à l'occasion d'un rêve, jusqu'à laisser le généreux prêteur finir sa nuit au milieu du fatras informe qui constituait sa chambre.

Lâchant un soupir déchirant qui, il le sentait, ponctuerait sa journée de Dame-Tsuna-et-malchanceux-avec-ça, l'adolescent se redressa, en veillant à ne piétiner rien ni personne - sait-on jamais, Lambo avait parfois des crises de somnambulisme...- sentant la plupart de ses os craquer douloureusement. Contraint à une petite séance d'étirement pour se remettre en place et en état de bouger, il ne se tourna finalement vers son réveil - pour voir de combien de minutes il était en retard aujourd'hui - qu'un bon moment après avoir émergé.

7h30.

...Non.

Tsuna se frotta les yeux, et servit à l'horloge digitale la même tête que tous les matins lorsqu'il se tournait vers elle: une belle face d'ahuri qui semble voir sa mort arriver dans ces quatre petits chiffres innocents.

Sauf que là, cette réaction ne correspondait pas au même constat fataliste et annonciateur d'un trépas imminent, non. Bien au contraire.

Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Tsuna n'était pas en retard.

C'est donc calmé, et tout revigoré par cette perspective, qu'il se mit sur ses pieds et entreprit de chercher un uniforme bon à porter en balayant la pièce du regard. Regard qui s'arrêta un instant sur son bureau, avant de repartir... Et d'y revenir. Attendez, là... Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette enveloppe rose cachetée d'un petit cœur stylisé en cire?

La lettre! Tsuna l'avait complètement occultée de son esprit, préoccupé tour à tour par Reborn, puis accaparé par les enfants. N'ayant pas le eu le temps de la lire, et donc de découvrir qui avait bien pu lui écrire ça - le contenant ne laissait aucun doute sur le contenu... - il l'avait sortie et déposée sur son bureau sans y faire trop attention. Grave erreur: si quelqu'un était tombé dessus, surtout avec les petits jouant non loin la veille au soir, il aurait été quitte pour une belle humiliation... Mais le cachet était toujours intact, ce qui laissait supposer qu'aucun des fouineurs qui pouvaient mettre le nez dans ses affaires n'était passé par là, et qu'il serait le premier à lire la lettre. Et il s'assurerait d'être le dernier.

Il décacheta donc l'enveloppe, déglutit nerveusement. Même si, depuis la veille, il tentait de se convaincre d'une farce, il n'en menait pas large. Et si c'était vrai? Qui était-ce donc? Qu'allait-il faire s'il s'agissait de Kyoko? Ou justement si ce n'était pas elle? Mais d'abord, comment lui, Dame-Tsuna, avait bien pu obtenir le Saint-Graal du lycéen, la love-letter, sans rien faire d'autre que de s'attirer les pires ennuis de la terre et ne pas cesser de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde?

...

...  
>...<p>

Tsuna demeura un long moment devant les quelques lignes manuscrites, à cligner des yeux, bêtement. Un très long moment. Qu'est-ce que...

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiieeee! Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc? finit-il finalement par articuler à haute voix. A très haute voix. Il plaqua d'ailleurs ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour la maintenir fermée immédiatement après s'être rendu compte qu'il hurlait. Les enfants dormaient encore, dans son lit.

L'adolescent tâcha alors d'oublier ce qu'il venait de lire de toute la force de sa volonté et, cachant scrupuleusement le papier en attendant de pouvoir s'en débarrasser discrètement, il ramassa quelques affaires en hâte pour partir se rafraîchir les idées dans un bon bain. Franchement, avait-on idée d'écrire quelque chose comme ça? Même si le destinataire en avait été au premier abord un peu touché, malgré ses doutes, le contenu, pourtant fidèle au genre du billet doux, était juste... Enfin! même lui avait pu remarquer les images, pas très catholiques, qui ressortaient d'entre ces vers!  
>...Ou alors était-il juste en train de devenir fou ou parano. Ou pervers.<br>Et pourquoi pas les trois?

* * *

><p>La première chose que Tsuna contrôla avant d'entrer dans la cuisine fut la présence ou non de son abominable tuteur. Constatant une fois de plus son absence, ne sachant trop s'il devait se réjouir, avoir peur ou se fâcher de ce fait, il alla s'installer, pour plutôt se laisser mollement tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.<p>

- Ohayo~ Tsu-kun! Sa mère, comme toujours irradiant la bonne humeur, se retourna l'entendant s'assoir, tout sourire. Encore que... Étrangement, elle s'était figée en voyant son fils, laissant brûler le petit déjeuner sur le feu, dans son dos.

- Maman ? Maman... Je crois que ça brûle...  
>- Hein ? Oh oui ! Quelle idiote je fais !<br>- Muuuu... Mama fait n'importe quoi ce matin. Tsuna ! Fais à manger!  
>- E-eh...?<br>- Voyons Lambo, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais en refaire et je ferai attention cette fois.  
>- Vraiment ? Mais alors demain c'est Tsuna qui fait à manger!<p>

Le sourire entendu de sa mère et de Lambo tira un second soupir à Tsuna. Ils ne lui avaient encore jamais faite, celle-là. Enfin... Faire lui-même la cuisine pourrait s'avérer être un bon moyen d'être sûr de manger lui aussi. Il y songerait plus sérieusement, quand Reborn, l'ennemi de son petit-déjeuner, serait de retour. Et après qu'il ait réglé ses comptes avec lui.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir l'idée qu'un cri strident retentit, le faisant sursauter. Sa mère se retourna une nouvelle fois, en se tenant la main et soufflant dessus.

- Ah là là... Comme je suis étourdie ce matin...

Une coupure nette et profonde traçait une ligne rouge sur sa peau.

- Maman! s'écria Tsuna en se levant, sans savoir s'il devait s'affoler ou s'exaspérer. En attendant de se décider, il alla chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie.  
>- Haha! C'est parce que Tsu-kun ressemble de plus en plus à son père... Ca m'a distrait, expliqua Nana alors que son fils, déjà revenu, entreprit d'essuyer le sang qui coulait.<br>- Je ne vois pas en quoi je te fais penser à cet irresponsable... Il est-...

Tsuna s'arrêta net en avisant le sourire enjoué de sa mère. Parler de son père maintenant n'apporterait rien de bien constructif. Il s'appliqua donc à son ouvrage, pressé par son estomac d'avaler quelque chose. Malheureusement pour lui, une fois le pansement posé, un nouvel imprévu vint frapper à sa porte. Ou plutôt sonner: Yamamoto et Gokudera étaient déjà là, devant sa porte... Et ne semblaient pas vouloir patienter juste le temps qu'il attrape quelque chose de comestible dans la cuisine. En effet, sitôt qu'il leur eut ouvert, Tsuna fut irrésistiblement aspiré par l'extérieur. La porte claqua dans son dos, signant la mort de tout salut.

- Salut, Tsuna!  
>- B-bonjour... Juudaime.<br>- C'est bien que tu sois déjà prêt aujourd'hui, pour une fois on va pouvoir arriver à l'heure.  
>- E-eh... Yamamoto... Gokudera-kun... En fait, je n'ai pas encore...<br>- Hé toi! Qu'est-ce que tu fais au Juudaime? Lâche-le!

En effet, en dépit du comportement étrange de ses deux gardiens - ce qui était habituel - Yamamoto avait un bras passé autour des épaules de Tsuna, ce qui semblait déplaire à son homologue de la tempête... Qui, d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son assiette. Leur boss, quant à lui, coupé dans toutes ses tentatives de protestation, et bientôt plongé au milieu d'une dispute, renonça à les prévenir qu'il n'avait ni petit-déjeuner dans l'estomac, ni sac de cours sur l'épaule. Il était bien trop soulagé par les paroles du baseballeur, à savoir qu'ils n'auraient pas à subir le courroux d'une certaine alouette ce matin-là, et bien trop préoccupé par les bizarreries de ses compagnons, qui se révélaient à lui au fur à mesure qu'ils marchaient: Yamamoto lui paraissait sensiblement plus proche que d'habitude... Littéralement. Source de la colère de Gokudera, il s'acharnait à tenir le brun contre lui ou bien, comme en ce moment, à serrer sa main dans la sienne. L'argenté, en revanche, s'il avait prise sur l'autre main, tremblait, nerveux, et Tsuna avait l'intuition que ce n'était pas que de rage. S'il lançait des éclairs à son ennemi du moment, qui riait, naturel, ses coups d'œil évitaient soigneusement son idole absolue.  
>A part ça, quiconque les croisait dans la rue ce matin-là ne pouvait en aucun cas remarquer ces surprenants changements. Seul Tsuna, témoin et victime de leur comportement inhabituel, s'en rendait présentement compte. Et il n'en finissait plus de soupirer.<p>

Alors vint le coin de rue fatidique où les trois collégiens rencontraient toujours Kyoko et son frère. Kyoko... Rien que d'y songer, le petit brun en oublierait presque l'attitude de ses amis, qui n'avaient toujours pas réglé leur différend.  
>Kyoko... Ca y est, Tsuna pouvait la voir. Mais déjà Ryohei lui bondissait dessus:<p>

- Aaaaah! Sawada! C'est bien que tu sois là à l'extrême! Je voulais te convoquer au club de boxe extrême pendant l'extrême pause de midi, s'égosilla-t-il, vrillant les tympans de tout le monde aux alentours.

L'interpelé ouvrit la bouche, pour répondre une excuse, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui le dispenserait d'un extrême entraînement avec l'extrême capitaine du club de boxe alors que son ventre criait déjà extrêmement famine... Sa pause de midi était déjà réservé au festin qu'il se paierait à la cafet'.  
>Seulement, il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot que déjà pluie et tempête déferlèrent sur le gardien du soleil, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il devrait lâcher Tsuna avec sa "boxe de l'extrême", qu'il ne le rejoindrait pas de toute façon. Evidemment, tout ceci causa pas mal d'agitation dans la rue.<p>

Le sujet de l'affrontement, à savoir Tsunayoshi, s'éloigna du coup de tout ce remue-ménage, les laissant régler leurs affaires entre eux... Même si, concrètement, c'était bien de ses affaires à lui dont ils débattaient avec tant d'ardeur. Tâchant d'oublier le bruit qu'ils faisaient et en attendant de pouvoir les calmer et se remettre en route, l'adolescent s'approcha de Kyoko, restée à l'écart depuis le début de la scène.

- Ah hum... Euh... B-bonjour, K-kyok-ko-chan, bafouilla-t-il, toujours incapable de lui faire face dignement.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, ne lui adressait même pas un regard, il cligna des yeux, surprit. La jeune fille était d'ordinaire toujours chaleureuse avec lui, pourtant. Un peu inquiet, il lui demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas... Avant de tenter mille autres approches, puisqu'aucune ne marchait. Elle restait muette quoi qu'il arrive, la tête basse et les mains crispées.  
>Jusqu'au moment où, craquant, elle s'enfuit. Tsuna en resta bouche-bée: ça, c'était inattendu...<br>Ou peut-être que le plus inattendu fut la réaction de son frère, extrêmement protecteur:

- Hum? Sawada! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma soeur?  
>- Hiiie! J-je sais pas!<p>

Evidemment, Tsuna craignait la réaction de Ryohei, qui devenait fou lorsqu'il était question de la jeune fille. Pourtant, cette fois, il se contenta de hausser les épaules:

- Bah, elle doit avoir eu une soudaine envie de courir à l'extrême! Et j'ai une extrême envie de faire pareil! Faisons un sprint jusqu'au collège, Sawada!

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Tsuna tracté par le solaire gardien et les deux autres leur emboîtant le pas, ils se précipitèrent vers le portail de Nami-middle. Heureusement pour eux, car ils étaient plus qu'en retard: la grille était déjà fermée.

- Pourrais-je savoir quelle est la raison d'un tel retard?

La grille était fermée, et son fervent gardien attendait les quatre retardataires de pied ferme. Lorsque sa voix aux accents de mort s'éleva, tous, même les plus intrépides, sentirent comme un frisson leur hérisser l'échine. Frisson qui se changea en cri pour le boss du gardien en question, qui ne s'était décidément pas levé du bon pied ce jour-là.

- Hi... Bari... articula-t-il avec effroi.  
>- Je vois, encore toi, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je crois qu'il va falloir que je t'apprenne personnellement à respecter les horaires...<br>- Hein? M-mais je... Je...  
>- Comment ça? Tu prévois de ne coller que Juudaime, enfoiré?<p>

Pour une fois, Tsuna devait avouer qu'entendre le ton agressif de Gokudera le rassurait, même si cela était souvent annonciateur d'une bagarre à venir.

- Mais oui! C'est parce que le boss doit payer pour toute la famille et porter ses malheurs sur son dos, approuva une petite voix de crécelle, sortie de nulle part. L'héritier Vongola reconnut immédiatement Reborn, qu'il chercha des yeux sans le trouver, sa rage de la veille ravivée.

Cependant, le préfet de Namimori, profitant de la confusion que les mots du bébé avaient semé dans le groupe de fautifs, n'entendait pas laisser sa proie partir à la recherche de son maître. Dans l'idée de ramener l'attention de ces délinquants sur lui, avant de tous les mordre à mort, à commencer par le plus faible, dont il s'occuperait tout particulièrement, il leva un tonfa en l'air, prêt à frapper. Mais le sourire satisfait qui avait émergé sur ses lèvres se dissipa sitôt qu'il fut apparu, chassé par une main retenant son coup d'une poigne ferme. Un pied vola alors dans son dos, en direction du visage du gêneur, qui évita et vint se placer entre Tsuna et lui. L'extrémité d'un fouet caressait le goudron du trottoir. Cavallone.

Hibari plissa les yeux, son envie de meurtre atteignant des sommets. Néanmoins, la folie furieuse qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser se défouler sur Dino attendit qu'il remarque le clin d'oeil du cheval ailé à la bande d'herbivores derrière lui avant de s'emparer de son esprit. Alors comme ça, il leur avait ouvert la voie et les aiderait à entrer dans l'établissement alors que lui, président du comité de discipline, ne le permettait pas? Et puis d'abord, comment était-il arrivé dans son dos? Que faisait-il dans l'enceinte du collège?  
>Kyoya règlerait ces questions sur-le-champ. Le reste des herbivores attendraient que leur complice ait épongé sa mauvaise humeur.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna arriva jusqu'à son casier, hors d'haleine. Il avait détalé sans demander son reste lorsque Dino leur avait fait signe, et s'était chargé de retenir Hibari. Se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir abandonné son "grand frère" entre les griffes de son dangereux élève, il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, pour s'assurer que ses compagnons avaient suivi le mouvement. Une fois rassuré, ce petit intermède mortel ayant dissipé la plupart de ses sombres pensées, il se dirigea vers son casier pour y récupérer ses chaussures.<p>

La petite porte une fois déverrouillée tourna sur ses gonds dans un petit gémissement ferrailleux... Avant de claquer violemment la seconde d'après, sous l'impulsion de son propriétaire, qui semblait avoir été choqué par ce qu'il avait trouvé derrière. Le bruit alerta immédiatement les autres, qui furent bientôt tous réunis autour du brun, affolés, l'assaillant de questions, pour savoir ce qu'il se pensait. Le pauvre boss, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, ne parvint pas à leur articuler une explication décente, pas plus qu'à leur refuser l'accès à la caisse de fer, qui semblait être l'objet de son trouble. Trouble qui s'accentua encore rien qu'à imaginer la réaction qu'ils auraient en découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Un grand silence se fit soudain dans le hall du collège.

Ah... Ils _l'_avaient trouvée

Elle n'était pas bien grande, carrée, toute plate et... Rose.  
>C'était la jumelle de celle qui était cachée dans la chambre de Tsuna.<p>

Tout comme le jeune homme en découvrant la première lettre la veille au soir, les trois gardiens n'eurent pas besoin de forcer le cachet de cire pour deviner ce que c'était. Ce qui surprit leur ami, en revanche, c'est le choc violent que cette vision leur causa... Ainsi qu'une pointe de peur, doublée de haine, visible dans leurs yeux. L'étonnement du petit boss était tel qu'il en oublia de leur reprendre l'enveloppe fleurie.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva: le cachet vola en éclats.

La lettre était du même expéditeur que la veille, c'était une certitude.

Et Tsuna n'avait pas besoin d'hyperintuition pour savoir qu'à l'intérieur, il y aurait...

.- _Il faut que la nuit nous accueille en son berceau..._

Ce qui devait arriver arriva: ils avaient commencé lire les vers maudits. Par les voix tremblantes de ses gardiens-stalkers, Tsuna prenait peu peu conscience qu'il évoluait décidément sous de mauvais auspices, aujourd'hui aussi. Les corbeaux n'auraient pu décrire pire destin dans son ciel ennuagé.

- ... _Là où nos corps chauds se touchent, et, sans honte..._  
>- <em>... S'explorent, se goûtent, s'entredévorent et puis montent... Montent, montent, encore et toujours, jusqu'en haut.<em>

Le timbre rauque de Gokudera s'était brisé avant la fin du vers, il avait fini dans ce qu'il restait de son souffle raccourci par le choc. D'ailleurs, les trois avaient l'air hébétés au possible, tout comme Tsuna, qui constatait avec horreur que cette lettre-ci était encore pire que la précédente. Qu'allaient penser ses amis de lui maintenant? D'accord, il n'avait pas envoyé le mot, encore moins demandé à le recevoir, mais...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à l'extrêêême? Qui envoie des trucs bizarres à Sawada!

Ryohei avait brisé le silence lourd et profondément gêné qui s'était installé. Cela n'aida pas le brun à décompresser, au contraire: il venait de lancer les représailles. A présent, tous le harcelaient pour savoir qui osait tenir ce genre de discours à leur boss, chose dont il n'avait absolument aucune idée, et qu'il n'avait pas envie de savoir, à part si cela lui permettait de mettre fin à ce supplice.  
>Finalement, après une bonne dizaine de minutes d'interrogatoire et d'hypothèses farfelues, Tsuna réussit à en placer une:<p>

- C'est bon! Les gars, c'est bon... Je n'en sais pas plus que vous mais l'auteur de ces-... de cette lettre ne devrait pas se manifester. Il n'est pas sérieux  
>- Comment ça? demandèrent trois voix, parfaitement synchronisées.<br>- C'est comme ça, je le sais. Ceux qui écrivent ce genre de choses ne sont que des blagueurs, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive après tout, mentit Tsuna, pour s'en sortir. Et puis, même si c'était pour de vrai, arrêtez de vouloir tuer des gens, c'est... Assez disproportionné comme réaction pour ce genre de choses...

Le blanc qui succéda à la réplique du chef lui fit comprendre qu'on n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Il insista:

- ...Non?

Devant son désarroi, les trois autres acquiescèrent. Tsuna se félicita de les avoir ramenés au calme à peu près du premier coup. Il avait du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour prendre la parole.

- Et sinon, poursuivit-il avec hésitation, il serait peut-être bien d'aller en cours, non? Dino-san ne retiendra pas Hibari-san toute la journée, et il est déjà tard.

Ses mots firent l'effet d'une douche froide aux têtes brûlées. En un rien de temps ils se retrouvèrent devant leur salle de classe.  
>Tsuna avait quand même eu le temps de noter, dans l'intervalle, Yamamoto broyant sa main de la sienne, Gokudera glissant discrètement la lettre dans sa poche, Ryohei lui rappelant son rendez-vous de midi.<p>

Sa journée commençait à peine.

La matinée se poursuivait, sensiblement plus calme qu'elle avait commencé. Sans s'étonner d'avoir retrouvé son sac de cours à côté de sa place, sûrement déposé par un certain précepteur soucieux de l'éducation de son protégé, Tsuna tentait, après une entrée fracassante et un retard de trente minutes - il se demandait d'ailleurs par quel miracle le professeur avait accepté de les laisser entrer... - de suivre le cours, pour se distraire l'esprit.

Cependant, rien à faire: ses pensées revenaient immanquablement, non pas vers les contrariétés de la journée, mais vers justement son tuteur, Reborn. Il n'avait toujours pas reparu, malgré quelques petites interventions qui portaient ostensiblement sa signature. Les signes de sa présence, comme son absence inexpliquée, obsédaient le Vongola sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Après tout, il attribuait sa poisse cette fois-ci non pas à sa bonne étoile défectueuse mais au bébé infernal. Et, depuis qu'il s'était décidé à répondre à Reborn au lieu de se soumettre et de supporter ses tortures, ce dernier s'était lâchement enfui. D'autant que ce mauvais coup n'était même pas un entraînement. Nul doute qu'il devait bien s'amuser, tapi dans une de ses cachettes, le meilleur tueur à gages du monde... C'était précisément ce qui faisait bouillir Tsuna en ce moment.

Bouillir, tant et si bien qu'il finit, à force de se crisper, par briser le crayon qu'il faisait tourner nerveusement entre ses doigts. Une goutte de sang perla, et toute la classe, qui jusqu'alors se contentait de le scruter discrètement - pour une raison inconnue, qui importait peu à Tsuna puisqu'il ne faisait plus attention à eux depuis un moment - braqua son attention sur lui, ce qui le fit presque plus sursauter que le bout de bois cédant sous la pression de sa main.

Alerté par le craquement sonore, le professeur aussi s'interrompit, une ride d'inquiétude lui barrant le front:

- Sawada, ça va?  
>- Oh! Mais tu saignes!<br>- Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie!  
>- Je t'accompagne!<p>

Bientôt, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle, jusque là à peu près calme. Désorienté, l'adolescent finit par se lever brusquement, braquant un regard suppliant sur le professeur.

- Ca va! Je... Je peux sortir un moment? ...Et seul, s'il vous plait?

On le sentait un peu affolé par tant d'agitation, mais, plus que sa fébrilité, la résolution la plus ferme vibrait dans son ton. Pris de court, l'adulte le laissa sortir; Tsuna détala avant que quiconque ait pu protester et claqua la porte derrière lui.

A peine goûta-il la sérénité d'un couloir silencieux qu'un frisson violent comme jamais lui déchira l'échine.

- ...la structure des molécules de l'échantillon est fortement instable, ce qui provoque une réaction en chaîne jusqu'à une digestion complète? Mais les effets...?

- ...Je vois. Les éléments volatiles créent un dysfonctionnement du cerveau et le phénomène hormonal qui donne l'illusion du coup de foudre. C'est vraiment bien fait... Même si je crois que Bianchi voulait déclencher la réaction inverse. Mauvaise manipulation des électrons orphelins?

- Oui. Vu la façon dont ça semble se propager, ça doit altérer quelque chose chez le sujet aussi. Il faudrait analyser les pupilles, peut-être. Ca doit partir de là.

- Ah ça non. Je ne peux pas te l'amener maintenant. Il est... Quelque peu occupé. Mais garde l'échantillon, on réessayera, pour tes recherches.

- Non, c'est juste pour que tu me dises si Bianchi sera un jour capable de créer un vrai philtre d'amour. Sait-on jamais, ils progressent tous les jours, ces petits~

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà voilà~<br>Promis juré craché *crache*, le prochain arrivera plus vite que çaaaaa! o**

**En attendant... Eh bien en attendant, un petit bonus... Une scène qui n'était pas inscrite dans le scenario, mais qu'un petit être doté d'un pistolet polymorphe a su nous contraindre à rajouter... (a)**

* * *

><p>~ Bonus, et autres erreurs de tournage ~<br>Chapitre 2: La chambre d'un ado, un vritable El Dorado...

- Oh! Reborn! Tu es enfin rentré.  
>- Oui, mama. Les petits ne sont pas là?<br>- Non, ils sont partis... Je suppose qu'ils sont allés au parc. Ils adorent jouer là-bas. Ah, et Bianchi-san est allée faire des courses. Elle a dit qu'il lui manquait du cacao. C'est bizarre, je croyais que la Saint-Valentin, c'était hier... Aaah, ça fait si longtemps qu'Iemitsu ne m'a pas envoyé de lettres ou de chocolats...  
>- Et Tsuna?<br>- Oh, il semblait de mauvaise humeur hier, n'est-ce pas? Il ne m'a rien offert, non. Mais j'aimerai bien savoir s'il a fait quelque chose pour l'élue de son coeur~  
>- Hum. Je vais enquêter là-dessus mama. Et je le punirai pour son affront. Ne pas honorer la mama est une faute impardonnable pour un boss de la mafia.<br>- Tu es si adorable, Reborn~

Sur ces mots, le petit tueur à gages quitta la cuisine et monta les escaliers en quelques bonds. Alors comme ça, la maison était parfaitement vide? Parfait.  
>Il s'engagea dans le couloir, à l'étage, et gagna la chambre bordélique de son élève. Soupirant devant les amas de vêtements et d'objets divers, il dévisagea le futon étalé par terre avec curiosité: s'ennuyait-il tellement sans lui qu'il avait invité quelqu'un la veille? Pour le coup, l'arcobaleno n'avait pas pris la peine de veiller sur son élève, occupé à faire parvenir l'un des chocolats de Bianchi à un scientifique de sa connaissance, qui l'avait analysé pour lui. Il avait d'ailleurs appris des choses très intéressantes dans le coup de fil qu'il avait reçu en route pour la demeure Sawada. Bien qu'il ait deviné quelques-unes des propriétés de ce poison-cooking d'un nouveau genre, ce qui lui avait permis de mettre son petit jeu en place, avoir plus de précisions s'était avéré nécessaire.<p>

Songeant aux péripéties qu'allait encore devoir traverser son pauvre disciple, Reborn farfouilla au hasard du désordre de la chambre, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire - bien sûr, Tsuna ignorait tout de cette pratique. Il ne trouva rien de bien palpitant... Jusqu'à tomber sur un bout de papier anormalement rose. La couleur et les fleurs qui le recouvraient lui firent hausser les sourcils; la vision du cachet lui en aurait écarquillé les yeux. Quant au texte, le texte...

_Je veux bien que tu sois un démon de l'Enfer,  
>Je te pardonnerai d'avoir volé mon air<br>Si, t'essoufflant aussi, l'étreinte de la nuit  
>Change en or le plomb, te renvoie au Paradis.<em>

Un sourire de sa facture creusa une adorable fossette sur sa joue rebondie. Mais ce sourire n'était absolument pas la franchise et l'innocence d'un enfant.  
>C'était l'arrêt de mort d'un certain collégien, et futur parrain de la mafia...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Bidou!**

**Ah, il est arrivé avec moins de retard, ce chapitre-ci!**  
><strong>... Normal, il est moins bien... Je crois. Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, en fait. M'enfin, ce n'est qu'une petite oasis de calme avant d'affronter les tempêtes de sable du désert! Même si notre Tsuna est déjà mis face à pas mal de dangers déjà dans ce chapitre~<strong>

**_Loki's blabla:_ Merci à tous de lire cette FanFiction... Et merci à toi, Yuki, de la publier. Encore une fois je n'ai rien d'autre à dire.**

**_Yukiche's blabla:_ Euh... Prout?**  
><strong>Ah! Non! Non! Je dois me faire pardonner d'un bidule super-grave! Ne pas avoir pensé à honorer les reviewers du premier chapitre! Cette erreur ne se reproduira plus, pour preuve:<strong>

**Grrrrrrand merci à Koko-chan et Hina, les deux premières revieweuses :'), ainsi qu'à Katherine Tiger et tous ceux qui ont déjà eu leur réponse via MP :3  
>Que la suite de cette petite histoire délirante vous plaise tout autant que le début!<br>**

**Sur ce, place à l'histoire~**

* * *

><p>Le soleil n'était pas loin de son zénith, sa lumière inondait la place, déserte, silencieuse, tendue.<p>

Peut-être était-ce cette tension, car la chaleur de février n'est jamais bien étouffante, dont les deux statues posées là, face-à-face, subissaient les effets, la goutte de sueur au front. Comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, ils ne contentaient du regard, mais un regard tranchant, un contact tumultueux. La plus féroce tempête n'aurait pas su être plus agressive que ces deux présences qui se combattaient déjà, avant même d'avoir fait le moindre mouvement.

Malgré tout, la scène avait quelque chose de nostalgique. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas près à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Une autre raison de leur immobilité. Chacun sondait l'autre et jaugeait sa détermination, remarquant qu'elle était tout aussi solide et inflexible, ce qui les plongeait dans un profond désarroi. Ils n'y couperaient pas.

Un coup de vent passa entre eux, creusant le fossé qui les séparait. C'est à peine si leur échine s'était hérissée sous le courant d'air froid. Pourtant, le toit du collège de Namimori, en hiver, ce n'est pas un lieu pour les frileux. Mais ils n'étaient focalisés que sur l'ombre d'en-face, que les rayons pâles ne semblaient éclairer que pour les éclabousser de larges flaques sombres. Sombre, comme leurs yeux.

Désormais prêts pour la bataille, ils attendaient le signal qui briserait leur immobilité.

* * *

><p>Tsuna échappait enfin à l'atmosphère lourde de sa classe, mais il n'en était pas pour autant soulagé.<br>Le plus violent frisson qu'il ait jamais ressenti lui secoua tout le corps, alors qu'il venait de refermer la porte de sa salle derrière lui. Peu envieux de rentrer directement en cours, ce qui, en dépit de son instinct, ne vaudrait pas mieux, car cela éveillerait la suspition de ses camarades, décidément bien attentifs à l'insignifiant Dame-Tsuna aujourd'hui, il tenta de dissiper son sentiment étrange en marchant à travers les couloirs.

Il préférait prendre le risque de tomber à nouveau sur Hibari plutôt que de renoncer à quelques instants de tranquillité, c'est dire s'il se sentait las. D'ailleurs, comme il se détendait finalement, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi son gardien patrouillait dans les couloirs à longueur de journée, y compris quand ils étaient censés être vides - il s'était plusieurs fois fait pincer à ces moments-là, où il croyait pouvoir passer en toute impunité. Hormis le toit, ce devait être l'un des lieux les plus propices au calme du collège... Pendant les heures de cours, s'entend.

Et pourtant... Au milieu de tout ce silence, seulement parfois ponctué d'une parole un peu plus forte que les autres d'un professeur, dans les classes attenantes, Tsuna ne parvint pas à se calmer tout à fait. Il se sentait franchement moins tendu que tout à l'heure, oui, mais... Peut-être pas tant que ça, finalement. La pression était différente, mais tout aussi forte, voire plus encore. Ce n'était pas un poids sur ses épaules cette fois, mais un noeud dans le ventre.  
>Ce n'était pas un regard trop insistant, c'était une intuition morte de trouille.<p>

Du coup, l'adolescent s'arrêta, tous sens en alerte. Aucun signe d'un danger imminent, aucune ombre inquiétante au coin du couloir, aucun bruit anormal... Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors il se mit à regarder frénétiquement autour de lui, encore, se tournant et retournant, méfiant, jusqu'à trouver ce qui affolait à se point ce fichu radar à problème qu'on appelait hyper-intuition Vongola. Et puis, et puis... Un élément en particulier attira son regard.  
>L'endroit où il s'était arrêté.<br>Une porte, comme il y en avait des centaines dans l'établissement. Ah, non: celle-ci était montée sur des gonds, à l'occidentale. Tsuna se demandait pourquoi, il n'avait jamais remarqué que certaines portes étaient ainsi. Mais surtout, ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux, c'était l'indication qui surplombait l'endroit:

Toilettes des filles

...Sous l'effet de quelle malédiction était-il au juste pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à lui? Aussitôt qu'il comprit ce qu'il faisait, à savoir s'arrêter devant les toilettes des filles et rester bête devant l'écriteau qui le lui avait appris, le jeune homme s'empourpra, si vite qu'il crut que ses oreilles allaient siffler, comme une vieille locomotive.  
>Oui, parce que non seulement il était tombé sur <em>cet endroit-là <em>parmi tous les autres, mais en plus... Il y avait ce que lui soufflait son sixième sens. Entrer.

Après une bonne minute de tergiversations désordonnées qui faisaient plus mal à la tête à Tsuna qu'avancer la situation, ce dernier tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et de considérer le tout froidement. Chose assez difficile dans ces conditions, surtout pour lui, qu'un rien rendait paranoïaque.  
>Alors oui, à chaque fois qu'il avait suivi son intuition, il en était ressorti vivant. Pas forcément en un seul morceau, mais bon, c'était une autre affaire, ça.<br>Si, au début, il était à chaque fois poussé par Reborn, qui lui avait une confiance quasiment aveugle dans ses intuitions, lui-même avait fini par croire en leur bien-fondé.  
>Malgré tout, à chaque fois que ce frisson caractéristique lui maltraitait l'épiderme, il arrivait des ennuis dont il se serait volontiers passé.<p>

Un second instinct, celui de survie, s'éveilla soudain chez le jeune parrain, le confortant dans l'idée finale et la lui faisant définitivement adopter: passer son chemin. Impossible qu'il se passe quelque chose de vraiment grave avec un calme pareil. Et puis, le sentiment qu'il avait n'était pas celui d'un danger, juste une nervosité. Si cela le taraudait encore il songerait à s'en inquiéter, mais pour l'heure, le dossier était bouclé. Il repartait.

Justement, comme un écho à ses pensées, au moment où il esquissait le premier pas vers la fuite, ses maux de ventre le rattrapèrent. Une de ses pensées s'envola pour ce pauvre Shoichi, dont il comprenait à présent le plus grand malheur. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait planté un hameçon dans l'estomac et qu'on l'avait ainsi attaché à la poignée de porte qu'il ne voulait, qu'il ne devrait jamais toucher.

Après tout...

Entre les cours, il n'y avait personne. Ni pour le voir, ni pour le railler. Il n'avait rien à perdre à rassurer sa conscience. Il entra.  
>Une seconde après, il regretta. La porte s'était déjà refermée derrière lui - c'était donc pour ça, qu'elle n'était pas coulissante. Trop tard pour reculer.<p>

Trop tard pour avancer: les toilettes étaient bel et bien occupées.

Être accueilli par un concert de sanglots étouffés dans ce lieu inconnu et peu rassurant acheva ce pauvre Tsuna, qui n'osait plus faire un pas ni en avant ni en arrière, en proie à une panique féroce. Et en même temps que sa mauvaise conscience lui hurlait qu'il n'aurait jamais du enter ici, son intuition le poussait à rester. Et en fait, la faible part de libre arbitre qui lui restait dans cette affaire le conseillait également dans ce sens. La crainte d'être pris en flagrant délit avait été vaincue par la pensée qu'il avait pu se passer quelque chose. Tâchant d'oublier où il était, le jeune homme osa s'aventurer jusqu'à la porte de l'une des cabines, la seule qui était fermée. C'était de là que venaient les pleurs. Comme il s'était attaché à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, il dut, après une dernière hésitation qu'il expédia vite sous peine de tergiverser encore des heures durant, se manifester d'un bref, maladroit raclement de gorge. Les sanglots cessèrent aussitôt.

- E-euh... Désolé je... J'ai entendu des... Et euh... C-ça va? Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Lorsqu'il entendit ses propres mots résonner entre les murs carrelés de l'endroit, bien trop fort à son goût, Tsuna regretta d'avoir pris la parole. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement: ne rien faire lui aurait torturé l'esprit jusqu'à la mort - enfin, peut-être pas jusque là, quand même - et ce silence n'avait pas été plus doux à ses oreilles qu'une symphonies des Enfers.

Mais finalement, qu'il ait parlé ou pas, ça n'avait rien changé. Mis à part qu'on savait désormais que le tristement célèbre Dame-Tsuna se promenait dans les toilettes des filles pendant les cours.

Ou peut-être... Peut-être cela contribuera-t-il à raccourcir encore un peu l'espérance de vie de l'adolescent paniqué.  
>Un faible gémissement qu'on laisse s'échapper malgré soi, un discret reniflement; on était en train d'essayer d'essuyer ses larmes.<p>

- L-... Laisse-moi. Tsuna-kun...

Des mots qu'on ne s'attendrait pas vraiment à entendre dans cette situation incongrue, et cette voix... Rauque, laborieuse, saturée de sanglots. Cette voix qui glaça le sang de son auditoire.  
>La voix d'une jeune fille désemparée, prostrée dans la solitude et dans l'étroite cabine des toilettes.<br>La voix de Kyoko.

Perdant toute notion de raison, de gêne, de pudeur et de honte, Tsuna se précipita sur la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci n'était pas verrouillée; le battant céda devant son élan.

- Kyoko-ch-...  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, herbivores?<p>

Ah...  
>Se rattrapant de justesse au cadrant de la porte, le brun parvint à éviter la chute et épargna son amie, qui n'aurait ainsi pas à être victime de sa maladresse. Lui, en revanche...<br>Voulant s'éloigner le plus possible et le plus rapidement possible à la fois de l'objet de son forfait, à savoir cette cabine dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais du mettre un pied de toute sa vie, du sujet de ses inquiétudes, une Kyoko au visage décomposé dont la seule vision lui serrait le coeur, et de l'incarnation de ses plus grandes craintes, la silhouette qui leur barrait à tous deux la sortie d'une aura menaçante comme jamais, il trébucha et tomba à la renverse, manquant de se cogner aux lavabos juste derière lui. Il ne se formalisa cependant pas d'avoir failli s'assommer tout seul et commença, les mains levées en signe de reddition, à bafouiller toutes sortes d'excuses aussi incompréhensibles les unes que les autres. On aurait en fait dit qu'il ne faisait que mettre tous les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit à la suite, sans se soucier de faire des phrases cohérentes, et que seules les notes suraiguës de sa voix et sa diction désordonnée manifestaient son désir d'absolution auprès du terrible chef du comité de discipline - qui avait déjà prévu de le mordre à mort il y a quelques heures à peine...

Celui-ci, sans montrer le moindre signe d'énervement - le regard polaire qu'il dardait sur les deux fautifs suffisait amplement à leur faire miroiter mille promesses de mort - se contenta de tourner les yeux vers l'adolescent pour le réduire instantanément au silence. Cela fait, il se mit à fixer Kyoko, non plus froidement, mais comme s'il voulait la changer littéralement en statue de glace et la briser par simple contact visuel. La jeune fille, qui s'était relevée après qu'on ait forcé la porte de son refuge, restait à demi cachée dans la cabine, mais ne se laissait pas déstabiliser par les iris du préfet. A vrai dire, elle avait l'air autrement plus effrayé par Dame-Tsuna, misérablement étalé par terre, tremblant et incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- Il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs du lycée pendant les heures de cours, reprit le préfet, intraitable. Quant à votre présence ici...

Avant d'achever sa phrase, il se tourna de nouveau vers Tsuna, qui voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Il était clair que son gardien se méprenait sur la nature de l'impulsion qui l'avait poussé à franchir cette porte maudite. En même temps, n'importe qui aurait trouvé ça louche, peu importe quelle excuse il pouvait trouver.  
>Mais pour le moment, il n'avait même pas la capacité de produire le moindre son. Alors une excuse...<p>

Au bout d'un moment cependant, voyant que la fin de la réplique n'arrivait toujours pas, le petit brun se mit à cligner des yeux. Hibari, lui, s'était figé, et l'atmosphère autour de lui continuait d'être suffocante, le jeune homme semblait... Hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter. Prenant conscience de cette pensée, l'herbivore en faute se releva précautionneusement, craignant de faire réagir son vis-à-vis, qu'il se mit finalement à regarder avec inquiétude. Que pouvait-il diable s'être passé pour que le tristement célèbre protecteur de Namimori se mette à perdre du temps en réflexions alors qu'il se contentait juste de mordre à mort ses victimes, sans qu'elles puissent prononcer le moindre mot pour leur défense?

Malheureusement pour les victimes, le regard de Tsuna eu l'air de réveiller leur bourreau.

- ...Fichus herbivores, si ça vous plait tant de vous amuser dans un tel lieu, je vais faire en sorte que vous n'en sortiez plus. Jamais.  
>- Aaaah Hibari-san! C'est pas ce que tu crois c'est...<p>

Hélas, le petit intermède silencieux qui avait précédé l'inévitable sentence semblait avoir profité à la témérité de Tsuna, qui s'interposa avant que ça dégénère. L'élan ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps, et il dut continuer en bafouillant, se demandant s'il était devenu définitivement fou pour répondre ainsi à un Hibari sur le point de l'achever. Remarque, d'un certain point de vue, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

- C-c'est... Moi! K-kyoko n'a rien à voir là-dedans, m-mais j'étais inquiet alors-...

Pouf.

Le bruit sourd de quelque chose qui tombe au sol détourna l'attention des deux garçons. Un bruit discret, presque inaudible, qui avait accompagné la chute du troisième protagoniste, silencieux depuis le début. Les jambes de Kyoyo s'étaient dérobées sous elle, elle était tombée à genoux et se retenait au cadran de la porte de sa cabine, prise de vertiges. Cette fois guidé par une peur sans nom au lieu de l'inconscience, le brun lâcha le fil de son plaidoyer pour se précipiter aux côtés de sa dame, et l'empêcher de perdre connaissance.

- Kyoko-chan! Kyoko-chan! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Un faible gémissement lui répondit. La jeune fille avait la tête baissée et semblait une poupée de chiffons. Débarrassé de tout ce qui faisait de lui Dame-Tsuna par l'inquiétude, son compagnon passa délicatement un des bras inertes autour de ses épaules et se redressa, servant d'appui à la malade.

- Il faut t'emmener à l'infirmerie, déclara-t-il fermement.

Joignant le geste à la parole, et occultant visiblement la présence menaçante d'Hibari qui les observait en silence, mais non pas indifférent - comment? Osait-on oublier qu'il était tout de même censé les châtier pour leur impertinence? - il passa devant lui d'un pas vif, un peu maladroit, supportant son fardeau.  
>Lorsqu'il franchit la porte que le préfet leur bloquait depuis son arrivée, ce dernier leur emboîta le pas. Il ne laisserait pas ce crime impuni, même si la nécessité de l'instant exigeait que la sanction soit reportée.<p>

* * *

><p>Jamais autant de dangers et d'envies meurtrières n'avaient été rassemblées et condensées en un même lieu.<br>Jamais on n'avait eu tant de raisons d'éviter l'infirmerie du collège de Namimori.  
>Et Shamal, son éternel occupant, toujours là, jour et nuit, pour accueillir toutes les jeunes filles en détresse, fixait la porte de son antre d'un oeil désabusé. Obstinément fermée, sa seule vision le faisait se sentir un peu comme un sans-abri. Il ne devait pas avoir l'air très malin, comme, ça, à attendre, adossé au mur, dans le silence. Silence qu'il ne fallait briser sous aucun prétexte, étant donné la boule de colère pure qui attendait en sa compagnie. Il n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi cet agaçant mioche muet était resté là, mais n'avait pas plus envie que ça de s'en mêler. Il se contenterait très bien de l'attente, pour l'heure.<br>Enfin, s'il oubliait sa main jouant nerveusement avec l'ouverture de la petite boîte, dans sa poche. Celle qui contenait ses moustiques les plus dangereux.

De son côté, Kyoya ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Evidemment, il attendait que les occupants de l'infirmerie se décident à sortir, ne pouvant laisser un affront impuni. Certes, c'était au prix d'un moment particulièrement horripilant à passer en compagnie d'un individu qui n'avait rien à faire sur ses plates bandes, qui n'avait même rien à faire dans un collège, vu sa dangerosité, mais il ne pouvait pas agir. En tant que préfet, il devait faire entendre sa loi à ceux qui ne la respectaient pas, mais aussi faire en sorte de protéger les élèves qu'il dirigeait, sans quoi les règles ne serviraient à rien.  
>Et puis, de toute façon, rien n'est plus barbant que de s'acharner sur quelqu'un qui a déjà sombré dans l'inconscience.<p>

Du coup, c'est un improbable duo de statues qui attendait sagement dans le couloir, devant la porte d'une infirmerie qui semblait morte, car aucun son n'en filtrait, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche au peu de patience que chacun possédait.  
>Enfin, sagement... Si l'on oubliait le fait qu'au moindre mouvement, chacun était prêt à sauter à la gorge de l'autre, pour y passer ses nerfs, et, l'air de rien, se venger de quelque attitude dont ils gardaient rancune. Etrangement, c'était surtout depuis la veille que leur ressentiment s'était mis à enfler.<p>

Vu l'ambiance qui régnait au-dehors lorsque la porte coulissa sur ses gonds, on comprend que Tsuna ait eu comme première réaction d'essayer de la refermer. Mais le geste sec qui devait le sauver fut bloqué par un brin de raison, qui lui soufflait qu'il ne pouvait quand même pas se cacher toute la journée. Le retour de flamme n'en serait que plus mortel. Encore un problème à régler sans y laisser trop de plumes. Déjà que Kyoko n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole quoi qu'il fasse, le jeune homme ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter le reste de ses nombreux soucis.

Si les deux occupants du couloirs avaient tourné la tête d'un même mouvement vers le petit brun, lui glaçant le sang, Hibari fut le premier à réagir. Il s'avança vers lui, dans l'idée de l'assommer d'un coup de tonfa bien placé et de l'embarquer avec lui vers un enfer dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie, pour peu qu'il en ressorte.

Seulement la chance choisit ce moment pour faire comprendre au président du comité de discipline qu'elle n'était pas avec lui, aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Lambo avait eu, comme très souvent, une envie irrésistible de sortir s'amuser dehors. Sans prévenir personne, bien entendu.<br>Mais bon, comme il était le grand Lambo, aimé et adulé de tous, il était toujours suivi de très près par les membres de sa cour impériale.

- Neh Lambo... Ou tu cours comme ça, demanda Fûuta avec inquiétude. Mama n'aime pas quand on s'éloigne trop.  
>- Bwahahahaha! Qui m'aime me suive jusqu'au bout du monde!<br>- Lambo, arrête de courir n'importe où. Tu vas te faire mal, l'avertit I-pin.

L'enfant-vache ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite aux jérémiades de ses compagnons, trop occupés à savourer le vent de sa course et à rire comme un dément. Et à penser à son projet, aussi. Dire que depuis le matin tout le monde était resté frustré du départ brusque du chef de famille; la véritable machine à bêtises qu'il était avait donc planifié une petite vengeance. C'était une bonne chose, finalement, que les deux autres l'aient suivi. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait toujours en avoir besoin.

Comme il courrait devant les deux autres gamins entre les jambes des passants, larguant parfois une granade dégoupillée par-ci par-là, pour s'amuser et, pour aller plus vite, en traversant deux ou trois murs lorsque ceux-ci avaient la mauvaise idée de se dresser sur leur chemin, le collège de Namimori ne tarda pas à apparaître à l'horizon. La cour était déserte, ce n'était pas la pause. Parfait.

Le petit se glissa dans l'établissement sans une once d'hésitation, ce qui confirma les doutes de ses deux complices: il préparait bel et bien une nouvelle bêtise, et la victime en était vraisemblablement Tsunayoshi. Sans trop savoir s'ils étaient d'accord avec ça où s'ils devaient plutôt l'empêcher de commettre son forfait, ils continuèrent de suivre la coupe afro, mais un peu plus silencieusement. Si on les découvrait ici, ils auraient des ennuis. Même l'esprit frappeur tâchait de se faire un peu plus discret.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient vers la salle où leur aîné suivait ses cours, une ombre les arrêta cependant. Aussi grande qu'eux, ils identifièrent vite la silhouette dressée devant la porte de la classe. Reborn.

- Alors Lambo, encore en train de préparer un coup fourré.  
>- Rebooorn! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi aujourd'hui, s'écria d'entrée de jeu le Bovino.<br>- Moi non plus. Mais si tu cherches Dame-Tsuna, il n'est pas ici. Si j'étais toi, j'essayerai l'infirmerie. Il la fréquente beaucoup ses derniers temps.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le tueur à gages s'évanouit dans la nature, devant les mines effarées des trois enfants. Le dangereux bébé venait-il de les aider? Ce serait bien la première fois qu'il se mêlait de leurs affaires. Peut-être lui aussi préparait-il un plan douteux avec le parrain Vongola. Ca, par contre, c'était tout lui.

Enfin, les farceurs, après s'être assurés que leur indic avait dit la vérité en regardant à travers la porte de la salle entrebâillée, avaient pris la direction qu'il leur avait conseillée. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à perdre, de toute façon. Une bonne surprise les attendait cependant dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie: leur cible s'y trouvait.

Seulement... Il semblait déjà servir de cible à un autre genre de prédateurs...

* * *

><p><strong>Choubidoubidouwap...<strong>  
><strong>Oui, oui, c'est légèrement plus court, et il s'y passe un peu moins de choses. Mais si je rajoutais la scène suivante, ça faisait vraiment long...<strong>

**La prochaine fois, il y aura... Quelques infos croustillantes à propos de ce qu'il se passe, un peu~**

**En attendant, c'est l'heure du bonus!**  
><strong>...Et d'une petite énigme concernant un (petit) détail de l'histoire à venir~ <strong>  
><strong>(deux petites énigmes, en fait...)<strong>

**Tchouss!**

* * *

><p>~ Bonus, et autres erreurs de tournage ~<br>Chapitre 3: Le coeur d'une jeune fille est fait de cristal.

_Kyoko, Kyoko, Kyoko... La dame de ces messieurs, le soleil de Namimori et du coeur de Tsunayoshi. Toujours souriante, aimable et serviable._  
><em>Pourtant aujourd'hui, son moral est en berne. Un fait inhabituel qui mérite une explication.<em>

_Pour info, je me nomme Chimpa, humble stagiaire journaliste, en charge de cette enquête pour nos très chers lecteurs!_

_Alors alors._

_Tout a commencé ce beau jour, ou plutôt cette belle soirée où, comme une illumination, les rougeurs du crépuscule ont révélé à la belle ses véritables sentiments. La véritable cible de son amûûr~_

_Mais voilà, l'adolescence n'est jamais tendre avec ceux qui suivent ses fleuves tumultueux, et la demoiselle, en plus d'être bouleversée par sa prise de conscience, se retrouva bientôt rivale d'une autre personne. Bien plus forte, bien plus assurée qu'elle, devant ce nouveau facteur de l'équation complexe de l'amour, elle s'était sentie perdre du terrain. Elle qui croyait que son statut d'idole lui servirait, au moins une fois... Elle se sentait là David face à Goliath._

_N'étant pas un des héros de toutes ces légendes où les faibles triomphent des forts, Kyoko a eu tôt fait de craquer et de se laisser aller à son chagrin._

_Et maintenant que nous savons ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, retrouvons le responsable de ce moment de spleen inhabituel pour notre jolie rousse. Cette personne a souhaité rester anonyme, mais n'a pas refusé de témoigner pour nous exposer les raisons de son attitude, qui a mis la jeune fille dans cet état lamentable._

_Alors euh... Tiens, comment dois-je vous appeler, pour cette interview. Vous avez demandé à ce qu'aucune information sur votre identité ne soit révélée..._

- Hum, effectivement, c'est gênant, pour parler. Tant pis, ne m'appelez pas, ça sera plus simple.

_D'accord d'accord... Donc, on a bien compris que Kyoko est votre rivale, ce qui implique donc une lutte sans merci entre vous deux mais... Comment avez-vous provoqué un effet aussi dévastateur sur votre ennemie?_

- Suis-je... Obligé de raconter les détails? Il y a peut-être des yeux innocents qui lisent...

_Ah... C'est donc ce genre de méthodes... Essayez toujours de donner quelques détails._

- Eh bien, j'ai dit la vérité.

_La vérité?_

- Il se trouve que, contrairement à elle, j'ai déjà fait des avances à... Notre cible. Et, même si je n'ai pas de réponse, le fait que mes propositions, osées, n'aient pas été directement refoulées signifie que la réponse ne peut pas être complètement et définitivement négative.

_..._

- Quoi?

_... C'est... Tout?_

- Oui. Elle est partie en pleurant après ça.

_Ah... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça..._

_... Mais peut-être toutes ces informations ont-elles été falsifiées~_

_See you!  
>Et faites attention à votre ciel, il pourrait s'envoler au loin sans crier gare!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bidouuu!**

**De retour pour de nouvelles aventures... Dangereuses aventures~**

**Enfin, pour le moment, pas trop. A par quelques bombes qui traînent dans les couloirs... (mais n'ayez crainte, Tsuna s'en est occupé pour nous~)**

**Dooonc... Un chapitre, et pas les révélations promises précédemment. Il y a eu... Quelques changements de programmes quant au contenu du chapitre, ça sera pour le prochain finalement (normalement)**

_Yukiche's blablah_**: Hum... Ca tourne à l'orage, lentement, mais sûrement...**

_Loki's blablah_**: Orage qui se démène comme il peut pour cacher à la vue des autres son ciel.**

**Encore merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers, aux petits poissons dans l'océan et aux petits oiseaux dans le ciel~**

* * *

><p>Trouvant son souffre-douleur favori, et serviteur numéro un, en très, très mauvaise posture, Lambo oublia tous ses rêves de vengeance envers Tsuna et n'écouta que son courage, en se lançant à l'assaut de celui qui le menaçait.<p>

L'individu en question, déjà d'humeur massacrante, et en tout cas jamais très aimable avec les enfants turbulents, n'apprécia pas vraiment le fait que l'un des pires de l'espèce, cette agaçante vache à la coupe afro qui bavait plus qu'elle ne ruminait, s'amuse à faire la prise du koala à sa jambe droite. En effet le bambin, bras et jambes enroulés autour de sa prise, se cramponnait comme à une bouée de sauvetage, les yeux fermés, comme si le Jugement Dernier allait s'abattre sur lui dans la seconde. Certes, c'était assez comparable à ce qu'envisageait de lui faire subir Hibari, mais il ne semblait pas du tout décidé à le lâcher malgré sa peur; le préfet sentait le petit corps trembler, tendu des cornes à la queue.

Malgré tout, l'entrée du bovin avait fait son effet: la scène s'était comme figée, l'espace d'un instant. Et puis, pour une fois, Dame-Tsuna eut une réaction salutaire: crier le nom de son sauveur, qui sembla sortir de sa stupeur sur le coup, et ne tarda pas à laisser, après son impulsion héroïque, les plus basses manifestations de son instinct de survie agir à sa place. Il se retira du combat aussi vite qu'un crapaud gobe une mouche, et alla se réfugier derrière celui qu'il protégeait, l'instant d'avant. Il y retrouva ses deux acolytes, qui eux n'étaient pas passés par la case 'suicide' avant de se mettre à l'abri derrière leur aîné, qui se rendit alors compte de leur présence, et de ce qu'elle impliquait:

- Lambo! I-pin! Fûuta! Mais vous êtes fous de venir ici, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris?  
>- Mais... Mais... tenta d'expliquer Fûuta, mais quelque chose semblait le gêner lorsqu'il parlait à son grand frère de cœur. Finalement, il agrippa sa main et se tut, les yeux humides, un peu tremblant.<p>

Lambo tira sur son pantalon, les yeux rivés sur un point devant lui. Tsuna suivit son regard. Ah.  
>Hibari revenait à la charge, plus meurtrier que jamais. Au moment où il était suffisamment proche de ses victimes pour les mordre à mort cependant, le mauvais sort s'en prit de nouveau à lui.<br>Cette fois sous la forme d'une petite chinoise au grand front, sur lequel apparaissait l'un des symboles des pièces de Mah-jong. Pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois, l'adolescent ne comprenait pas à quoi cela pouvait diable bien servir.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question: l'explosion le souffla.

* * *

><p>Hors des limites de la ville, une silhouette la survolait du regard, depuis son point de vue surélevé. On aurait dit qu'elle toisait le paysage qui s'étalait sous elle, et toutes les âmes qui erraient entre les bâtiments aux multiples nuances de gris. Elle voyait les petites rues calmes, avec les maisonnettes, les jardins, les enfants courant sur les trottoirs pour rallier le parc le plus proche aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient. Elle voyait les buildings entre lesquels le centre-ville étalait ses foules - aujourd'hui, c'était jour de marché. Elle distinguait chacun des corps perdus dans la masse anonyme et avait l'air de les mépriser profondément.<p>

Elle avait un papier froissé dans la main.

Après un dernier coup d'œil sur la ville, elle finit par quitter son immobilité, et entreprit de descendre de son perchoir. Elle se préparait à se joindre aux groupes de badauds qui traînaient les rues, elle qui ne voyait pas souvent du monde. Mais ce petit inconvénient lui était égal. Comme chargée d'une mission dont rien ne la détournerait, la silhouette avançait d'un pas déterminé vers sa destination. Le papier qu'elle tenait négligemment entre ses doigts capta un brin de vent et s'envola de la main de son propriétaire. Mais celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire. Il connaissait les instructions par cœur.

Si vous tenez à votre boss, montrez-le-lui.

Simples, les instructions.

* * *

><p>Tsuna se demandait s'il devait considérer tous ses malheurs pour... Ce qu'ils étaient, c'est-à-dire de la poisse à l'état pur, ou bien relativiser et prendre chaque nouveau coup du sort comme un miracle qui le sauvait temporairement du précédent.<p>

En tout cas, il était sûr d'avoir une note très salée à payer, à la fin de tout ça...

Et, pour le moment, il sentait la fatalité peser sur ses épaules sous la forme très concrète de deux gamins juchés sur son dos, et une fillette inconsciente couverte d'égratignures dodelinait de la tête au rythme de ses foulées, portée façon sac à patates sous son bras. C'est fou comme l'urgence peut décupler la force d'un être à l'origine inoffensif. Voilà bien plusieurs minutes que le petit brun courrait avec ces fardeaux, sans ressentir la moindre fatigue, sans trébucher une seule fois. Et si sa respiration n'était pas très régulière et suivait les battements erratiques de son cœur, c'était surtout à cause de la frayeur qu'il venait de se faire. Entre son gardien et la bombe, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait le plus fait peur, mais il sentait que s'il stoppait sa course effrénée, il s'effondrerait, les jambes changées en coton. Et il serait ainsi à la merci de son gardien, qui aurait tôt fait de le retrouver.

Il finit quand même par s'arrêter, estimant avoir semé son poursuivant. D'ailleurs, il se demandait s'il avait vraiment été en mesure de le poursuivre: lui aussi s'était pris une bombe dans la tête juste avant ça. En y repensant, le jeune boss cédait de plus en plus à son affolement: il avait fait exploser l'un des couloirs de son collège! Mis à part lorsqu'on s'appelle Gokudera, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin! Et Kyoko? Elle aussi avait du ressentir le souffle de l'explosion. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas retourner la-bas et faire l'état des lieux: il était couvert d'égratignures et de suie, et la foule devait déjà s'amasser dans le couloir détruit, rameutée par le bruit.  
>En attendant, il prendrait les décisions qu'il pouvait prendre pour ne pas que la situation empire.<p>

- Lambo, Fûuta, commença-t-il d'un ton las en les reposant à terre, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de venir mettre un bordel pareil à l'école? Lambo à la limite, mais toi Fûuta?

Les deux petits gardaient la tête baissée des enfants punis sous le ton de réprimande de leur aîné. L'adolescent s'assit sur le sol, I-pin toujours dans les bras, pour mieux pouvoir leur parler.

- Bon, dans tous les cas, on verra ça ce soir. Pour le moment, vous allez rentrer et-...  
>- Non! protesta immédiatement l'enfant-vache en relevant la tête. Nous on veut rester à l'école et embêter Tsuna!<p>

La réplique fit soupirer le brun, qui comprenait que ça ne sera pas une affaire facile.

- Ecoutez-...  
>- Attention! Tsuna-nii! le coupa cette fois Fûuta, en pointant le troisième enfant du doigt.<p>

Tsuna baissa les yeux et vit que la petite avait repris ses esprit et... S'apprêtait à exploser de nouveau!

- Hiiiiiiie! Mais c'est pas possible! Hibari n'est plus là pourtant!

De nouveau pris d'une crise de panique insurmontable, il perdit du temps à regarder de tout côté, espérant trouver une solution, ou bien craignant de tomber sur le déclencheur de la bombe, qui les auraient retrouvés... Et les surprendrait en train de détruire un nouveau couloir. Mais le plan de secours d'urgence n'était pas marqué sur les murs.

- Chhh~, t'inquiètes, on gère, Dame-Tsuna.

Avant que le brun n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la petite fille explosive fut soulevée de ses genoux, soulevée par ses deux compagnons, qui l'emportaient au loin et disparurent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Une déflagration se fit entendre au loin. Et les petits avaient disparu dans la nature, ou plutôt dans le collège. Bien-sûr, ils préfèreraient rester là à faire des bêtises plutôt que rentrer sagement à la maison.  
>Hop, un problème de plus. Débarrassé de la bombe, Tsuna devait gérer l'angoisse qui montait à l'idée de tout ce que les petits pourraient faire comme dégâts.<br>Mais, comme il semblait bien parti pour un grand chelem, il enchaîna directement: la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin des cours du matin ne lui avait jamais parue aussi mal tombée.

Arrangeant en vitesse son uniforme et se débarbouillant le visage à la va-vite, la porte devant laquelle il était s'ouvrit. Tiens, il était de retour devant sa salle de classe. Sous les rires et les conversations, le professeur du dernier cours sortit, suivit par les visages familiers de Gokudera et Yamamoto. Ils s'arrêtèrent en travers de la porte lorsqu'ils virent leur boss, visiblement sans se formaliser des quelques traces de l'explosion que ce dernier n'avait pas pu enlever.

- Ah, Tsuna, tu es revenu.  
>- Juudaime! Je suis content de vous voir de retour, j'ai eu peur pour vous! Cet abruti de baseballeur ne me croit pas mais, alors que je dormais en cours, j'ai été réveillé par le bruit d'une explosion, et... Ce sont vos vêtements qui sentent le brûlé, Juudaime?<p>

Ah... Finalement, si, ils avaient remarqué. Tsuna était toujours surpris par l'odorat de Gokudera en ce qui concernait les explosifs. Il était capable de sentir la poudre des bombes aussi précisément que si elle nous explosait à la tête.  
>Ne sachant quoi répondre, le petit brun secoua la tête, comme un automate.<p>

- Non non, ce n'est rien. Mais je n'ai pas entendu d'explosion, moi, mentit-il.  
>- Bon... sembla admettre son bras droit autoproclamé.<br>- Neh, Yamamoto!

Comme un gong pour sauver le jeune parrain de l'interrogatoire de son subordonné, une fille de la classe interpela l'autre gardien. Tous trois se retournèrent vers le groupe de filles qui les regardaient depuis la table où elles discutaient en ouvrant leurs bentos.

- Oui?

Aimable, comme toujours, le baseballeur les gratifia d'un franc sourire en leur répondant, ce qui les fit glousser. Ben voyons, encore des membres du fan club de ses gardiens. Elles semblaient moins collantes aujourd'hui, ayant l'habitude de harceler ses deux amis régulièrement pour qu'ils mangent avec elles, acceptent toutes sortes de cadeaux et parfois des déclarations.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu fais du kendo en plus du baseball? demanda l'une d'entre elles, alors que les autres écoutaient attentivement, suspendues aux lèvres du sportif.

Yamamoto, s'il faut que tu répondes, je t'en prie, dis n'importe quoi, pensait Tsuna, qui craignait que l'aveu de l'épéiste ne renforce la pression des fangirls sur leur tranquillité.

- Haha, oui, c'est vrai. Mon père m'a entraîné, et maintenant je m'exerce tout seul.  
>- Ben voyons, le voilà qui raconte sa vie, bougonna Gokudera. Tsuna ne pouvait qu'approuver: après ça, les filles ne les lâcheraient pas, c'était sûr.<p>

Après un murmure échangé dans le petit groupe et quelques gloussements caractéristiques, elles se tournèrent de nouveau vers Yamamoto, sourire aux lèvres.

- Et... Pourquoi tu as commencé?  
>- C'est parce que je veux pouvoir protéger ce qui me tient à cœur, répondit-il franchement.<p>

Se faisant, il s'était sensiblement rapproché de Tsuna, qui lui lança alors un regard interrogatif. Bien-sûr, il savait que c'était à cause de lui que Yamamoto avait du apprendre à se battre, mais il avait dit ça de façon si... Etrange. Avec ce ton sérieux qu'il n'utilisait pas souvent, et une profondeur dans ses mots qui avait frappé le jeune homme.  
>D'ailleurs, ça avait aussi frappé leurs interlocutrices. En pleine poitrine. Ou en pleine tête, provoquant un grave court-circuit, au choix. En captant quelques-unes de leurs paroles, Tsuna leva les sourcils, décontenancé: ces filles se méprenaient totalement sur la nature de la phrase de son gardien!<br>Alors debout devant eux, elles gloussaient, encore et toujours, répétant de leurs voix stridentes que c'était trop mignon, qu'il était courageux et qu'elles le soutenaient à fond dans sa démarche. Et puis vint la réplique qui explicita la raison de leur enthousiasme, que Tsuna avait déjà décrypté pour avoir souvent du répondre à une certaine question à propos de ses amis.

- Oh, c'est vraiment trop bien que vous soyez finalement ensembles! Nous, on savait que ça allait finir comme ça, c'est teeeellement mignon!

Et les gloussements frénétiques repartaient. Yamamoto, qui ne comprenait pas tout, avait surtout compris de travers le message le plus essentiel. Gokudera, quant à lui, toisait les adolescentes d'un oeil mauvais, appuyé contre le cadran de la porte, un peu en retrait. Il avait hâte que ça en finisse, pris de migraine. Et Tsuna, lui... Il soupirait de consternation face à ses camarades de classe, qui avaient vraiment la capacité de se monter des films. Mais heureusement, aucun de ses deux compagnons n'avait tilté. Pour une raison obscure, le brun de la pluie affichait l'air entendu et réjouit de celui qui a compris ce qu'on lui disait et qui approuvait, mais son ami en doutait: il se demandait s'il ne se trompait pas plutôt sur les protagonistes de l'affaire, puisqu'il était toujours presque collé à lui. L'argenté, désintéressé, ne pouvait pas se douter du sous-entendu, puisque cette pensée ne lui viendrait jamais à l'idée.  
>Mais lui... Lui, on lui avait souvent demandé, sur le même ton de groupie à l'imagination débordante, si ce couple qui enflammait leurs passions était une réalité. Bien-sûr, à chaque fois, Tsuna avait renié tout en bloc, devant chacun de leurs arguments - et il avait remarqué par là-même que certaines filles devaient épier ses gardiens en dehors du collège, pour en savoir tant sur eux - mais elles ne s'étaient visiblement pas découragées.<br>Tiens, d'ailleurs, leur question fétiche allait lui revenir en pleine tête, encore une fois.

- Et toi, demanda l'une des filles en se tournant vers Tsuna. Elle gloussa un peu en le voyant, comme si elle était gênée de lui parler, alors que d'ordinaire elles ne se privaient pas de le harceler. Puis elle reprit: Tu approuves cette union?

Las à la fois et ne sachant plus quoi répondre, ayant déjà épuisé toute sa répartie face à elles lors des interrogatoires précédents, il opta pour la solution de facilité: l'ignorance.

- Cette union? Mais, il n'y a pas d'union, je ne vois pas qui...  
>- Oh! Ne fais pas l'ignorant, on vient d'en avoir la preuve pas cette courageuse déclaration. Ou alors, ça veut dire que tu es... Jaloux?<p>

Grillé. Le petit brun s'empourpra en se demandant comment sortir de ce bourbier, s'empêtrant dans son discours:

- Mais... Non, je... Ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Je n'ai pas entendu de déclaration.  
>- Mais on parle du <em>couple génialissime <em>que forment désormais officiellement _Yamamoto et Gokudera_, bien sûr! Tu es toujours avec eux, tu ne peux pas ne pas le savoir!

Même si elle l'avait fait, l'adolescente n'aurait pas eu besoin d'appuyer sur les mots-clef de sa réplique pour déclencher une réaction chez les concernés.

- Paaarrdon? s'étouffa l'argenté.  
>- Haha, non, je crois que tu te trompes... rectifia le brun, sans s'énerver.<br>- Mais non! On a toutes les preuves! Et tu viens de nous donner la dernière, affirma la jeune fille avec assurance. C'est évident que tu as voulu apprendre le kendo pour protéger ton âme-soeur!  
>- Oui, ça c'est vrai, mais-...<br>- Parce que vous croyez que j'ai besoin de cet imbécile pour me défendre? s'écria Gokudera, explosant, et s'apprêtant à dégainer de réels explosifs pour leur faire entendre le fond de sa pensée.

Tsuna, qui avait eu sa dose de bombes pour une dizaine d'années, se précipita pour arrêter le geste de son gardien.

- Gokudera-kun! Ne fais pas ça!  
>- Mais, Juudaime, elles sont en train de proférer la pire insulte qui soit!<br>- Mais c'est pas grave! Je t'en prie ne détruis pas le couloir, viens on s'en va!

La voix rendue aigüe par l'affolement de son boss ramena la tempête à la raison. Il sembla abandonner ses projets de meurtre l'espace d'une seconde. Avant qu'il ne change d'avis, le petit brun attrapa ses deux compagnons et s'enfuit à nouveau à travers les couloirs.  
>Décidément: il n'aurait pas droit à une seconde de répit, aujourd'hui. Et encore, Reborn n'était pas là pour alourdir son supplice...<p>

Reborn! Le premier maillon de toute cette chaîne de poisse!

* * *

><p>Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les trois compagnons finissaient de manger, installés sur un carré d'herbe, dans un coin retiré de la cour. Tous les lieux où ils avaient l'habitude de passer la pause étant bien trop faciles à retrouver pour les filles qui depuis leur interrogatoire n'avaient pas arrêté de les harceler, où qu'ils aillent, ils avaient du innover, et surtout s'isoler. En fait, voilà seulement un court moment qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver la tranquillité.<p>

- Ha ha... J'en reviens toujours pas que les filles aient cru que je sortais avec Gokudera, s'esclaffa Yamamoto, négligemment allongé dans l'herbe.  
>- Ya-... Yamamoto! Si tu pouvais éviter d'en reparler, s'il te plait... lui intima Tsuna en jetant un coup d'oeil à un Gokudera qui bouillonnait littéralement de rage.<br>- Ah... Ouais, désolé~

Et la conversation se poursuivit sur des sujets plus habituels. Au fil des minutes, le petit brun se surprit à songer qu'il vivait là une vie de vrai collégien, à passer ses pauses au calme avec quelques amis, à parler, tout simplement. Il faut dire, Reborn n'était pas là, et ça se sentait. Ses deux gardiens avaient même cessé d'agir bizarrement, ou bien il avait fini par ne plus y faire attention, comme tout ce qui arrivait d'étrange dans sa vie.

Pourtant, alors que le jeune mafieux se laissait bercer par cette douce atmosphère, qu'il n'avait que trop peu connue ces derniers mois, la dure réalité s'imposa de nouveau à lui, comme un mur auquel il se heurta si fort qu'il en ressortit étourdi, et tarda à réagir. Cette réalité tenait dans l'interrogation de son gardien de la pluie, qui se demandait ce que fabriquait son homologue de la tempête. En effet, ce dernier, quasiment silencieux depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés là, ayant enfin trouvé la paix, venait de sortir un papier de son sac, et s'y était penché, profondément concentré. D'ailleurs, il ne répondit qu'en bougonnant, distrait, absent.

- La lettre de ce matin. Elle m'intriguait.

C'est seulement en entendant la référence au mot trouvé dans son casier que Tsuna se réveilla. Il écarquilla les yeux en se demandant comment ça avait bien pu tomber entre les mains de son bras droit, et ce qu'il comptait en faire. Seulement, dans un premier temps, pour ne pas braquer l'argenté, il se contenta de jouer les intéressés:

- Ah... Et alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose, Gokudera-kun?

...Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas curieux de savoir quel était le fou qui lui avait écrit ça.

- Je ne sais pas, Juudaime, répondit Gokudera, très calme, entièrement focalisé sur les quatre lignes manuscrites. Les caractères sont dessinés très maladroitement, et il y a une faute d'orthographe... A part ça, je ne vois pas qui pourrait avoir fait ça... Mais je trouverai, ne vous en faites pas! ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête et en souriant avec assurance, comme si Tsuna lui avait confié une mission qu'il avait l'intention de mener à bien de la meilleure façon possible.  
>- Oh euh... Si tu ne trouves pas, c'est pas grave, tu sais. Je ne pense pas que ça se reproduira...<p>

... Même si cela s'était déjà produit deux fois, en deux jours. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si recevoir des lettres d'admirateurs secrets aux idées malsaines était son plus gros problème du moment.

A ce propos, en parlant de problème... Voilà le prochain.

- Celui qui a écrit ça est vraiment maladroit, et il ne parle pas très bien japonais, fit remarquer une voix traînante, celle de la silhouette penchée sur le papier rose, par-dessus l'épaule de Gokudera.

Les trois garçons sursautèrent, comme éclaboussés par de l'eau brûlante, et se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant... La nouvelle arrivante.

- Ch-... Chrome?

Oh non... Et les frissons qui revenaient secouer le dos de Tsuna, l'avertissant du danger que répandrait assurément la jeune fille dans son sillage.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait personne sur le toit du collège de Namimori. Pourtant, c'était la pause de midi et c'était l'endroit le plus prisé par les élèves, en temps normal.<br>Il n'y avait personne sur le toit, excepté deux noires silhouettes. Deux ombres.

Voilà des heures que ces deux regards s'affrontaient, se toisaient, cherchaient à s'intimider, à se décourager mutuellement. Voilà des heures - depuis l'aube - que ces deux statues s'attachaient à montrer à l'autre l'étendue de sa détermination.

Mais aucune le l'emportait.

Bientôt, il leur faudrait passer à des méthodes de persuasion plus... Dure, ils le savaient. Pourtant, ils ne bougeaient pas un pouce, comme ça, depuis le matin. Et nul doute, en les voyants, qu'ils pourraient tenir ainsi pour l'éternité. Aucun des deux ne lâcherait, aucun des deux ne se laisserait aller. C'était un combat d'immobilité, après le combat des volontés, sans issue, et avant le combat, celui qu'ils attendaient.

Le soleil était à son zénith, mais cela ne leur suffisait pas encore. Ils suffoquaient dans leurs habits et sous la pression mais demeuraient solidement ancrés au sol. Ils sentaient les fourmis dans leurs jambes et les crampes dans leurs épaules. Ils avaient l'impression de se changer progressivement en véritables statues, de voir leur épiderme devenir marbre. Dur, lisse et froid.

Ils se laissaient brûler par le soleil et le regard de l'autre, caresser par la brise et la voix de leur for intérieur qui faisait écho à leur détermination. Ils restaient là, à se dévisager, à graver ce visage de rival qu'ils contemplaient tantôt avec dédain, tantôt avec estime.

Ils attendaient le signal, et la fin.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaalors...<strong>

**Celui-là aussi est court, en fait c'est la fin du chapitre trois... **

**Pour me faire pardonner, profitons du bonus d'aujourd'hui pour anticiper un peu...**

* * *

><p>~ Bonus, et autres erreurs de tournage ~<br>Chapitre 4: Preview

_Tsuna avait enfin réussi à échapper à ses gardiens. Même si le début de cette journée avait été éreintant, le petit brun se doutait que ce n'était qu'un amuse-gueule comparé à ce qui allait lui arriver dès maintenant. Survivre à Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, et même aux trois réunis était une partie de plaisir comparé à Mukuro. Sans oublier Hibari, __évidemment__, même si ce dernier avait semble-t-il disparu depuis un moment._

_Mukuro... Evidemment, une journée n'était jamais complètement pourrie s'il ne se joignait pas à la danse. A présent qu'il avait fait son entrée, il pouvait véritablement maudire le jour d'aujourd'hui, et il en venait même à regretter l'absence de Reborn. Absence relative, puisqu'il était absolument impossible que le bébé ne soit pas bien caché dans les parages, à profiter du spectacle et à tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre. Seulement, s'il avait fait rentrer son gardien de la brume sur l'échiquier - pour quelle autre raison aurait-il quitté Kokuyo Land si ce n'était pas le fait de l'acrobaleno? - il n'avait aucune raison de l'aider à le neutraliser. Lui, comme chacun des dangers qui le menaçaient en permanence depuis qu'il avait mis un pied hors de chez lui - hors de son lit, même._

_Et le danger pouvait aussi bien se présenter sous la forme de ses plus terrifiants gardiens comme des plus insignifiants ennemis._

_- Tiens tiens, mais c'est Dame-Tsuna..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjouuuuur!**

**Hum, hum, que dire...? Deux ans et demi de silence, c'est impardonnable. Je... je...  
>... Jeeeeee vais me rattraper! Promis! La preuve: les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits, et l'histoire touche à sa fin, l'attente ne sera donc plus très longue ~ <strong>

**Bon, alors, pour ce chapitre... C'est l'entrée en scène de deux personnages qui seront plutôt problématique~ Pour le plus grand malheur de Tsuna~  
>Mais trêve de bavardages, l'attente à assez duré!<br>**

* * *

><p>Tsuna le savait. Le sentait.<p>

Rien n'allait jamais comme prévu lorsque la Brume venait semer le trouble dans ses affaires. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si Chrome lui causait toujours du soucis mais... Cette fois-ci était bien partie pour rattraper toutes les autres en la matière, il en était sûr.

Et c'était déjà bien parti pour: suite à son arrivée inattendue, la jeune fille avait commencé à se comporter étrangement. Elle n'était non plus timide et bégayante face à la moindre personne qui lui adressait la parole, mais aussi froide et tranchante que le blizzard. Sans compter qu'une de ses déclarations, sans qu'il ait trop compris comment et pourquoi, avait relancé une violente dispute entre Gokudera et Yamamoto, que le petit boss avait désormais le plus grand mal à apaiser.

Et il lui faudrait encore compter avec une quatrième source de conflits et de malchance, d'ici quelques instants...

- SAWADAAAAAAAAAAA! Il est bien plus tard que midi, où tu étais passé à l'extrême?

L'interpelé ferma les yeux, comme si cela pouvait le cacher à la vue du boxeur qui courait vers lui. Il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit possible, sentant une pierre supplémentaire tomber sur son estomac. Malgré tout, anticipant la réaction de Gokudera, qui était sûrement déjà en train d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs si son Juudaime y était, le châtain se sentit comme obligé de ne pas ignorer son sempai et -potentiel- futur beau-frère.

- O-oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a nii-san?

Ryohei se pencha sur son vis-à-vis, les yeux plissés, comme s'il cherchait ce qui clochait chez lui. Puis il se redressa, haussant les épaules et répondant, comme une évidence:

- Bah je t'avais convoqué au club de boxe pour l'extrême pause de midi. Mais comme tu étais en retard je suis venu te chercher.

Ah...

Sincèrement, Tsuna avait oublié. Vraiment.

Cela dit, il n'avait jamais dit qu'il irait à ce rendez-vous lorsque le gardien le lui avait imposé. Gokudera s'empressa d'ailleurs de le lui préciser:

- 'foiré... Juudaime n'irait jamais à tes entraînements extrêmement stupides, alors arrête de le harceler!

Bla bla bla... Développant les mêmes arguments et évoquant les mêmes noms d'oiseau que d'habitude, la Tempête se déchaîna sur l'autre gardien, qui semblait perplexe face à cet emportement. Vraiment, il était juste venu chercher Sawada, alors pourquoi Gokudera venait-il lui chercher des ennuis?

- Mah Gokudera je ne vois pas où est le problème. C'est normal que Sawada vienne avec moi puisqu'on avait un extrême renca-...

- Oni-san! intervint finalement le principal concerné. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait senti qu'il ne _devait pas_ laisser son aîné prononcer le mot... délicat qu'il allait lâcher. Il était convaincu que cela aurait fâché les deux autres...

- Ca suffit, s'empressa-t-il se rajouter, profitant de sa diversion pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Gokudera-kun n'a pas à s'énerver comme ça mais je n'ai jamais accepté ton.. ton... ta convocation. Et puis hum...

- NANIIIIII?!

Le cri que poussa le garçon en aurait fait trembler les murs du collège. Il semblait profondément choqué par les dernières paroles de son boss.

- E-eh...?

- ...

- Oni-san?

- ...

...

...

- ... DANS CE CAS, SORS AVEC MOI A L'EXTRÊME!

...

Le temps s'arrêta une bonne minute après la déclaration du Soleil. Chacun s'interrogeait sur les mots du gardien, doutant du sens qu'ils leur avaient trouvé.

Et, alors, Tsuna eut l'impression que la troisième guerre mondiale débutait sous ses yeux. Et il y aurait été entraîné malgré lui si une petite main froide ne s'était pas glissée entre ses doigts pour le tirer hors des explosions. Il se laissa emporter sans peine, trop heureux d'échapper à son malheur.

La main l'emmena jusqu'à l'intérieur du collège, dans une salle de classe vide. Normalement, ces dernières devaient être verrouillées, mais c'est sans hésitation que Chrome avait mis la main sur la porte pour la faire coulisser. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité, des stores installés aux fenêtres filtrant la lumière du plein jour.

- Là nous serons tranquilles, boss.

Le châtain se tourna vers sa gardienne. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il semblait qu'elle ait perdu son comportement étrange de tout à l'heure. Tsuna lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Oui. Désolé Chrome, ils sont déchaînés depuis ce matin, je ne comprends pas ce qui- ...

- Boss!

- Hai!

L'adolescente s'était postée juste devant lui avant de l'interrompre d'une voix sans appel, qu'on ne lui entendait pas souvent. Surpris, le Vongola avait sursauté et suspendu sa phrase, coupé dans son discours. La jeune fille était proche, très proche.

- Dis...

Redevenue la timide Chrome qu'il connaissait, le petit boss fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-elle à lui demander qui semblait si important? C'est vrai, il n'y avait pas pensé, mais si elle était venue exprès de Kokuyo Land, ça devait être pressant.

- Ça t'as dérangé la première fois, le bisou?

Tsuna manqua de tomber à la renverse. Hein? Quoi?

- L-le... Le bisou?

Sur le coup, surprit, il mit un moment à se souvenir de la première apparition de l'illusionniste, lors du conflit des anneaux. Lorsqu'il l'avait autorisée à combattre en son nom, elle l'avait remercié d'une bise sur la joue, ce qui avait surpris et gêné tous les gardiens, à commencer par lui. Mais, après tout, à l'étranger, c'était une manière de faire.

- Oh, ça te tracasse encore? Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Ca m'a juste surpris, cette fois-là.

- ... - Chrome avait acquiescé, mais restait songeuse. Le jeune homme se demandait à quoi elle pouvait penser.

- Pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça d'ailleurs? demanda-t-il, tout de même étonné qu'elle ait débarqué à l'improviste pour ça.

Chrome, qui avait baissé le regard, timide à nouveau, redressa brusquement la tête, manquant de cogner le nez de son vis-à-vis, trop proche. Tsuna songea enfin à se reculer un peu, une telle proximité n'était pas très pratique pour parler. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était assez à l'aise avec les filles pour pouvoir se tenir si près.

L'illusionniste le fixait maintenant de ses grands yeux mauves, dont les pupilles semblaient frémir tant le regard était insistant. Ces deux amétystes braquées sur lui le déstabilisèrent fortement; il vacilla.

- E-euh... Chro-...

Ses mots n'arrivaient même plus à sortir, la moindre variation de sa voix ravivant une lueur inquiétante au milieu de ces iris fixes. Il dut donc accepter l'arrivée du silence plus que dérangeant qui s'invita en roi tyrannique dans la classe.

Au terme de ce temps de suspens, sans abattre le silence et aggravant encore le sentiment de gêne ambiant, Chrome baissa la tête, de nouveau. Elle semblait hésiter.

Mais hésiter pour quoi?

Hésiter à se rapprocher, sur la pointe des pieds qui osaient à peine toucher le sol. Hésiter à tendre la main, qui semblait lourde, si lourde, tiraillée entre son attirance pour la terre et pour la joue du garçon à la fois. La main survola l'épaule, hésita à s'y poser, terrain sûr, neutre, mais continua son chemin. Elle frôla sa destination première, mais renonça, finalement. Trop étrange, trop inconfortable. Et il y avait de meilleurs endroits à occuper. Comme le creux du cou, doux et chaud, là où cette veine se mit à se débattre sous la peau fine et claire. Au rythme anarchique du coeur qui se trouvait là, un peu plus bas, à l'endroit où la jeune fille posa son autre main.

Elle hésitait encore, à relever les yeux, à croiser un regard surpris, choqué, qui lui ferait bien vite abandonner l'idée qu'elle avait en tête.

Elle voulait aller au bout de cette idée.

Elle hésitait encore alors que ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à un frisson de celles de Tsuna. Elle regretta amèrement tout ce temps perdu à hésiter lorsque, se sentant partir, elle sut qu'elle n'irait pas au bout de son projet.

C'était comme on s'évanouissait. Certes, son coeur battait bien vite, devenu fou, mais à part ça, elle n'avait aucune raison de perdre connaissance comme ça.

Donc, quelqu'un la forçait à libérer la place.

* * *

><p>Tsuna flottait hors de la réalité. Le silence lui paraissait bien rassurant à côté de ça.<p>

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse rougir au point de sentir ses joues se décomposer sous les flammes comme du papier de riz. Il survolait le présent sans arriver à s'y accrocher, sans pouvoir agir sur lui. Il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts crispés, ni le sol dur sous ses pieds. Il ne pouvait pas bouger; et peut-être était-ce le point positif de son état: sa poisse et sa maladresse légendaires auraient plutôt accéléré le mouvement du bourreau qui allait le tuer. Car il se sentait bel et bien aux portes de la mort, à ce moment précis.

Quoique... Avait-il vraiment le droit de penser ça quand une fille était sur le point de l'embrasser, lui, Dame-Tsuna? Etait-ce vraiment de la malchance, encore? Les lèvres qui n'osaient pas encore tout à fait rencontrer les siennes étaient douces, s'il en avait eu le cran elles seraient déjà sur lui, il aurrait pu mieux les goûter sans les attendre, à la merci de leur bon vouloir.

Bien sûr, il aurait vraiment aimé voir, imaginer que les yeux fermés devant lui étaient non pas violets mais dorés - il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à Kyoko dans un moment pareil. Mais à part son stupide amour muet et à sens unique, rien ne l'éloignait vraiment de Chrome. Il n'avait pas encore eu le réflexe de se reculer.

De la malchance... Vraiment?

S'il pensait encore à ça, qu'il attende de voir la suite. Le baiser était là, devant lui, éparpillant toutes ses pensées, pertinentes ou non. Et au moment où le dernier de ces papillons volages déserta son esprit, où il s'apprêtait sérieusement à... Il ne savait pas encore trop quoi, mais à faire quelque chose... La réalité, la vraie, la dure, se rappela à lui.

Quelque chose venait de changer. Il le sentait. Pourtant, il n'avait pas bougé, et Chrome hésitait toujours entre ses bras - depuis quand la tenait-il? Pourtant, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle, et à travers l'infime contact qu'ils avaient noué, Tsuna s'en était rendu compte immédiatement. Il rouvrit les yeux - quand les avait-il fermés? - et vit qu'elle avait fait de même. Elle le dévisageait en clignant des paupières, étonnée, comme lui, et peut-être un peut effrayée aussi.

Lorsque son regard s'absenta et que ses genoux cédèrent, Tsuna s'éloigna prestement de la jeune fille, dans un sursaut, par un réflexe inexpliqué.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'enfuir bien loin qu'un bras, autrement plus puissant que celui de sa gardienne, retint sa taille et attira le reste contre un corps plus grand, différent. Le visage niché au creux d'une gorge moins fine, aux traits plus durs, il sentit une odeur plus musquée et la poitrine vibrer lorsqu'une voix bien plus grave s'éleva.

- Oya oya~ Tsunayoshi-kun serait-il en train de profiter de ma douce et innocente Chrome?

Question oratoire que le ton sinueux de l'illusionniste alourdissait de mille sous-entendus. Tsuna, qui tarda à se remettre du choc de la transformation, finit par se détacher de son gardien, reculant vivement.

- Mu-Mukuro! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?!

_Si Hibari-san te voyait... _ voulut-il rajouter, mais la précision lui semblait hors de propos.

- Je me moque de l'alouette.

En effet, elle l'était.

- En revanche...

Mukuro fit un pas, puis deux. Tsuna fit un pas, puis deux, trois, quatre... en arrière.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que _toi_, tu étais en train de faire.  
>- H-hein? Non! C'est pas ce que tu crois, j'ai rien fait, je voulais pas... C'est Chrome qui...<br>- Tu étais en train de _te laisser embrasser par Chrome?_

Etrangement, ça avait l'air d'être justement ça que lui reprochait le jeune homme, dont le ton et le regard étaient soudain devenu plus incisifs.

- Euh? M-mukuro, tu...

- ... es jaloux? De Chrome?

Franchement, si son instinct ne lui criait pas cette évidence, s'il avait pris la peine de réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de dire avant que les mots franchissent ses lèvres, il n'y aurait pas cru. Et pourtant...  
>Si ça n'avait pas été Mukuro, il aurait éclaté de rire. Vraiment. Ou bien justement, c'était drôle parce que c'était lui. Seulement...<br>Non - l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade.  
>Justement, il avait trop bien deviné. Et pour toute réponse, son interlocuteur venait de lui sortir <em>ce <em>sourire. Celui qui ne rassurait _pas_ celui à qui il était adressé. _Le_ sourire carnassier, avide, affamé.

Heureusement pour lui, pour une fois, ses autres gardiens choisirent parfaitement le moment d'entrer en scène pour mettre le bazar.

- SAWADAAAAA! SORS AVEC MOI A L'EXTRÊÊÊÊME!

Heureusement pour sa vie, son intégrité physique et mentale... Malheureusement pour sa réputation. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si, en tant que Dame-Tsuna, il n'avait pas déjà touché le fond à ce niveau-là.

L'expression de la Brume avait viré au plus profond mécontentement en entendant les cris de son collègue, et les pas des trois garçons dans le couloir, cherchant leur boss. Pluie et Tempête défoncèrent la porte l'instant d'après - ce qui était inutile puisque la porte n'avait jamais été verrouillée... - engageant immédiatement les hostilités avec Mukuro - enfin, ce fut surtout Gokudera qui se chargea de cette partie de la diversion. Diversion, oui, car Tsuna eut la présence d'esprit de fuir dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, c'est-à-dire dès le début, sans se préoccuper de la bagarre qui s'annonçait - elle était inévitable de toute façon - et sans attendre que quelqu'un d'autre le kidnappe pour le mener dans un autre lieu désert pour le piéger.

Le seul à remarquer sa fuite fut son plus dangereux ennemi de ce jour maudit, qui ne fit rien pour le retenir, mais eut un sourire particulièrement mauvais à l'encontre de ses trois adversaires. Sourire qui disait aussi combien il était enchanté d'avoir été entraîné dans cette histoire malgré lui, pour une fois. Être mêlé aux Vongola n'était pas son plus grand plaisir, mais cela pouvait parfois s'avérer intéressant. Aux comportements étranges, plus agressifs que d'habitude, des autres - Chrome comprise - ainsi qu'à l'attitude du châtain dont il convoitait le corps, l'adolescent comprenait peu à peu ce qu'il se passait, et acceptait avec joie d'entrer dans la danse.  
>Et il ne laisserait personne gagner à sa place.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna courut longtemps à travers les couloirs du collège, et pour cause: il avait le diable aux trousses. Il savait pertinemment que si le début de cette journée avait été tout bonnement intenable (plus que d'habitude, c'est dire!), maintenant que Mukuro s'était lancé dans la partie, le résultat allait sans doute ressembler aux six enfers que le gardien avait traversés réunis. Survivre à Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, et même aux trois réunis était une partie de plaisir comparé à l'illusionniste. Sans parler de Hibari... D'ailleurs, il ferait bien d'arrêter de courir maintenant. Même si le préfet semblait avoir disparu depuis un moment - heureusement pour lui et pour la survie des bâtiments de Nami-chu, qui n'auraient pas survécu à son combat contre l'ananas - il apparaissait toujours à l'improviste, généralement au plus mauvais moment... Un peu comme Reborn, en fait, lui aussi porté disparu depuis ce matin. Mais le bébé ayant tendance à toujours empirer la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son élève, ce dernier se demandait s'il devait vraiment regretter qu'il ne soit pas sur son dos, en plus de tous les autres.<br>Cela dit, il savait aussi que sans lui, il était pratiquement sans défense. Le "pratiquement" étant un euphémisme destiné à ménager son amour-propre. Et cela dit, il savait aussi que son absence était toujours très relative, et qu'il devait être simplement caché dans un coin à contempler la pagaille qu'il avait déclanchée - tout ceci était de sa faute, ne l'oublions pas! - en sirottant son café serré et tirant les ficelles dans l'ombre - Mukuro ne s'était pas pointé tout seul, après tout.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, une petite partie de son esprit s'interrogeait vaguement sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait fui sans destination fixe, se retrouvant de fait dans un couloir particulièrement désert, ce qui n'était pas normal, compte tenu que la pause de midi n'était pas encore finie.

- Tiens tiens, mais c'est Dame-Tsuna~

Tiens tiens, mais c'étaient les _adorables_ troisième année qui confondaient toujours masse de cheveux châtains et regard caramel avec punching-ball! Tsuna retira sa pensée, le couloir n'était pas désert. Et il aurait vraiment préféré qu'il le soit, pour le coup. Qui avait dit que ses gardiens seraient les seuls à lui causer des ennuis aujourd'hui? Les bons vieux fauteurs de troubles de sa vie de Dame-Tsuna s'en seraient sentis quelque peu délaissés qu'il les oublie comme ça.

A ce moment maudit, le petit boss comprit _où_ il était. Evidemment, _le_ seul endroit du collège où personne, mais vraiment _personne_ ne pourrait venir le sauver pour la simple raison que _personne_ ne se risquait à venir par ici. Pas même Hibari. Et surtout pas pendant la pause de midi.  
>Il se trouvait dans le couloir maudit de Namimori.<p>

En fait de couloir maudit, c'était simplement celui qui menait jusqu'à la salle du club de chants tyroliens, aussi dangereux pour la santé mentale que pour les oreilles. Le petit cercle n'avait jamais pu être dissout, même lorsque le Comité de Discipline s'était acharné sur eux et leur avait coupé les vivres. Mais, ils persistaient, et même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas réunis dans leur salle, on évitait cette dernière comme une maison hantée ou un laboratoire de savant fou.  
>La présence des trois affreux en devait du coup étrange, Tsuna doutant qu'ils se soient perdus comme lui. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de s'interroger sur ce point, dans la position où il était. En cet instant, il aurait rêvé entendre les horribles vocalises jaillir de la porte au bout du passage. N'importe quoi, pourvu que les autres prennent la fuite et le laissent en paix.<br>Evidemment, avec sa poisse, tout ce qu'il avait, c'était un silence plus qu'inquiétant et les regards avides des trois bourreaux posés sur lui.

Avides?

- Hum.. Comment va-t-on pouvoir le tourmenter, aujourd'hui?  
>- Si on fait comme d'habitude, le pauvre risque de croire qu'on ne l'apprécie pas.<br>- Alors qu'en fait, on l'aime beaucoup, hein?

La réflexion à haute voix de ses sempai concernant son châtiment était un rituel classique auquel ils se livraient pour faire monter la pression chez le jeune homme. De fait, ça marchait toujours, et d'autant plus aujourd'hui, où le discours semblait varier de leur texte habituel. S'ils n'envisageaient pas de le lyncher, racketter ou ridiculiser, cela voulait-il dire qu'ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle technique, plus affutée, pour le maltraiter?  
>Il n'aimait vraiment pas les regards qu'ils avaient, vraiment pas. Tellement que lorsque le premier de la bande lui aggripa le bras, il hurla.<p>

Son cri s'éteignit au moment où un coup de feu fit vibrer l'air du couloir vide.

* * *

><p>Un grand vent se leva sur le toit; et ils surent que bientôt, ça serait l'heure.<br>L'heure de défendre ce qui leut tenait vraiment à coeur.

Ils étaient toujours immobiles, mais leurs pensées se déchaînaient sans se fatiguer contre les parois de leur crâne.  
>Bientôt, bientôt, elles pourraient sortir, vives, fortes, des convictions enflammées que rien ni personne ne pourra éteindre. Les deux brasiers se heurteront, et alors ils verront - lequel est le plus fort. Lequel y croyait le plus. Lequel le montrait le mieux.<p>

Bientôt, ils pourraient montrer à leur boss respectif toute l'étendue et la profondeur de leurs sentiments pour eux. Jusqu'où ils étaient capable de se sacrifier pour _leurs_ idéaux. Combien ils leur étaient fidèles, dévoués. Ils leur prouveraient qu'ils étaient capables, qu'ils _méritaient _de rester à leurs côtés.  
>Et, alors, ils auraient l'honneur suprême de participer au <em>bonheur<em> de l'homme qu'ils avaient chacun décidé de suivre.

Bientôt, Romario, Kusakabe, s'élanceraient.  
>Que le meilleur gagne.<p>

* * *

><p>Son cri s'éteignit au moment où un coup de feu fit vibrer l'air du couloir vide.<br>Tsuna l'avait déjà suffisamment entendu lui vriller les tympans pour le reconnaître entre mille. Bientôt, une lueur orangée irradierait son corps, et une flamme violente naîtrait sur son front.

Pourtant, ce qu'il attendait ne vint pas. Une fumée vert fluo, et une douleur à l'arrière du crâne pour avoir été soudainement projeté au sol furent tout ce que récolta le petit boss. Ce n'était donc pas une balle de la dernière volonté?  
>Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'était?<br>L'adolescent se sentait nauséeux, la tête lui tournait et il décida de rester au sol le temps de reprendre ses esprits.  
>Non loin, à travers la fumée opaque, qui se dissipait lentement, il entendait des bruits étouffés de lutte et de douleur. Quelqu'un était en train de battre ses aînés, qui finirent vite à terre.<br>Au moment où son champ de vision s'élargit de nouveau, il put voir le visage de son sauveur, debout au milieu des trois corps inconscients.

Choc.

C'était son visage qu'il était en train de fixer, bêtement.

Son alter ego, lui aussi surpris, lui renvoyait son regard, identique. Il ne s'y était pas attendu non plus. La flamme sur son front crépitait dans le silence quelque peu gêné, les deux protagonistes totalement figés par leur apparition en miroir.

Et puis, un mouvement. Un frisson.  
>Tsuna n'aimait vraiment pas ça.<br>Secouant la tête, se frottant les yeux, se pinçant la peau, il tâchait pas tout les moyens de se persuader du fait qu'il rêvait. Oui, son jumeau en hyper mode n'était qu'une hallucination. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment d'être dédoublé suite à l'impact de la balle, hein? C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas?  
>Perplexe, l'autre lui le regardait s'agiter, marmonner entre ses dents. Il avait un petit sourire attendri, qui adoucissait son visage aux yeux brûlants. Il finit par faire un pas vers lui, sans doute pour lui intimer de se calmer.<p>

Il se connaissait mal.

A peine vit-il l'autre s'approcher que le petit brun détala, convaincu d'avoir été sauvé par un certain illusionniste plutôt que par lui-même.  
>Comme une confirmation, un rire caractéristique vint lui caresser les tympans.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryohei était extrêmement embêté.<p>

Sawada avait encore une fois disparu, trop vite pour qu'on puisse le poursuivre.

Ca s'était passé pendant qu'ils combattaient Mukuro, dont il ne savait fichtre pas comment il avait atterri dans cette salle obscure avec l'adolescent. Toujours est-il qu'il y avait eu un embryon de combat, et le gardien de la Brume s'évaporant dans un nuage de son élément, ses trois opposants s'étaient retrouvés une nouvelle fois plantés sur place.  
>Ils avaient donc décidé une trève temporaire. Le temps de retrouver Tsuna.<br>Mais Ryohei ne se faisait pas d'illusions: c'était toujours un combat. Non pas avec les poings, mais ça serait à celui qui retrouverait leur cible en premier.  
>Evidemment, il ferait tout pour ce ça soit lui.<br>A cette idée, un extrême cri guerrier franchit ses lèvres; tous se retournèrent autour de lui.

Et son téléphone vibra dans la poche de son pantalon.

Chose extrêmement étrange, car il ne l'avait jamais sur lui.

Mais le boxeur ne pouvait pas y penser. En fait, il ne pouvait pas trop penser à autre chose que ce qu'il voyait sur l'écran, là.

Sawada.  
>Au club de boxe.<br>En train de l'attendre.

- EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMME! J'ARRIVE!

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeeeeet voilààà~<br>Bon, eh bien, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir de l'avance dans l'écriture des chapitres, mais finalement, c'est assez confortable de pouvoir dire: "Hey, la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 6! "**

Donc, à la semaine prochaine, et en attendant, un petit bonus d'anticipation sur une scène coupée au montage, entre deux parties du chapitre 6

* * *

><p>~ Bonus et autres erreurs de montage ~<br>Chapitre 5: Le pacte

Dans un recoin oublié de Nami-chuu, deux silhouettes se faisaient face. Et elles n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir les meilleures intentions du monde, l'une envers l'autre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, questionna la première ombre, qui semblait plutôt agacée d'avoir été ainsi convoquée par son vis-à-vis.

L'autre gloussa.

- En fait, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Sur ces mots, il sortit une clef de sa poche.

- Voici un passe-partout du collège. J'aimerais que tu le prennes.  
>- Pour en faire quoi?<br>- Eh bien... Nous avons des ennemis communs, par ici. Avant d'essayer de savoir qui entre nous deux aura la première place, autant s'allier pour éliminer les autres concurrents, non?  
>- ...<p>

La première ombre ne répondit rien, mais un éclair de détermination passa dans ses yeux. Sa main se referma sur la fameuse clef, et il partit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Olà!**

**J'en suis toute émue. Pour une fois, un chapitre posté en temps et en heure! Et avec un looong bonus à la fin (très con, mais c'est pourquoi c'est un bonus :3 ). **

* * *

><p>- Juudaime!<p>

Enfin, enfin il l'avait retrouvé.  
>Outre tous les dangers qui guettaient son boss depuis le matin, Gokudera s'était vraiment inquiété lorsque Mukuro était venu mettre son grain de sel. Et lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux disparu de son champ de vision, Tsuna et l'illusionniste, il n'avait eu de cesse que de courir dans tous les coins pour retrouver l'un ou faire exploser l'autre. Ah, et il fallait aussi absolument qu'il retrouve le châtain avant la tête de gazon et l'abruti de baseballer. Il le fallait, en tant que bras droit et en tant que... Lui-même, Gokudera Hayato.<p>

Du coup, comprenons sa joie de voir se profiler la silhouette fine de celui qu'il cherchait, là, au bout de son horizon. Comme dans un rêve.  
>Oui, vraiment, Gokudera avait eu peur. Peur de ne plus revoir le visage innocent, les yeux chocolat, les indomptables mèches, soyeuse crinière...<p>

- Juudaime, l'appela-t-il une énième fois en accourant à ses côtés.

Il l'atteignit, hors d'haleine, et l'interpelé ne lui renvoya qu'un regard froid et détaché sur son visage agacé.  
>Visiblement, croiser son gardien de la Tempête était une des dernières choses qu'il avait envie de voir arriver. L'autre ne le remarqua cependant pas, la tête baissée.<p>

- Juudaime... Si vous saviez... j'ai eu peur que... Avec e crétin d'ananas dans les parages... Enfin...

Sa voix qui tremblait donnait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer. Il gardait la tête basse, sans doute pour cacher son expression de soulagement, sur laquelle subsistaient des traces de sa terreur passée. Il continua d'enchaîner des morceaux de phrases, fragments de ses sentiments désordonnés, parlant de plus en plus au nom de l'adolescent troublé qu'il était qu'à celui du bras droit qu'il rêvait d'être. Bien que, dernièrement, ses rêves réclamaient un titre tout autre que celui-là.

Hélàs, ses rêves ne trouvèrent aucune résonnance dans le réel, puisque lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit qu'il était seul. Tsuna était parti pendant qu'il lui parlait.  
>Bien qu'il ne compare en rien les deux situations - ah non, ça jamais! - Gokudera comprit alors un peu mieux comment devaient se sentir ces filles idiotes qui se font rejeter après leur confession.<br>Effroyablement dévastées.

* * *

><p>De son côté, le Tsuna qu'avait croisé l'argenté fouillait le campus.<p>

A la recherche de sa moitié.

Aussi surpris que le vrai Tsuna - ou du moins, l'autre partie de lui - lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés, il se sentait maintenant complètement perdu puisqu'il ne l'avait plus à portée. Il avait du mal à respirer, se sentait vide et sa flamme s'était éteinte d'elle-même lorsque le petit boss avait détalé.  
>Franchement, il n'y avait que lui pour avoir peur de lui-même. Un soi qui ne lui voulait pas de mal, en plus. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de ses gardiens. Bien sûr, dans l'intention, ils ne changeaient pas beaucoup, mais leurs comportements étranges étaient plus nuisibles pour Tsuna que bénéfiques. C'est pourquoi, malgré un petit pincement au coeur - ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas attaché à cette bande d'énergumènes, lui aussi était Tsuna, après tout - il savait qu'il avait bien fait d'ignorer Gokudera. Ce dernier le remercierait sûrement, lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé ses esprits. car il était pas lui-même, c'était évident.<br>Décidant qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve sa moitié avant tout le monde, avant que d'autres dérives de ce genre n'aient lieu, il entra dans les vestiaires du club de baseball.

Gokudera se lamentait toujours lorsqu'_il_ le retrouva.  
>Du coup, le gardien tempêteux n'eut pas son réflexe habituel de répliquer violemment à la maladresse du pauvre garçon qui l'avait heurté en courant vers lui, les faisant tomber tous les deux à terre. Et même lorsqu'il prit conscience du fait qu'on venait de lui rentrer dedans, il n'eut pas tellement la possibilité de s'énerver. Il avait déjà identifié le coupable de sa chute, littéralement tombé sur lui, gisant encore sur son torse.<p>

- Ju-... Juudaime!

Son coeur s'emballa de plus belle lorsqu'il l'appela à haute voix.  
>Mais encore une fois il n'eut pas le temps de s'émouvoir plus longtemps de cette rencontre digne d'un feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Déjà le petit brun, qui se remettait du choc, se relevait et prenait son bras droit par la main pour courir en direction du bâtiment le plus proche. A couvert.<p>

- Vite! Il ne faut pas qu'il nous trouve!

Sur cette simple exclamation effrayée, le châtain réussit à mener docilement Gokudera jusqu'à une salle de classe vide, qu'il verrouilla précipitemment derrière eux - comment avait-il eu la clef? Elle avait une forme bizarre; un passe partout? Dame-Tsuna avait-il en sa possession l'unique passe-partout du collège de Namimori, jalousement gardé par Hibari Kyoya, président du comité de discipline?

Question très pertinente, mais qui n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour dans l'esprit de l'autre adolescent.

- Juudaime... Qui ne doit pas nous retrouver?

L'interpelé lui jeta un petit regard craintif, avant de se pencher vers lui, confidentiel. Comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ici pour les écouter.

- Mukuro. Il a truffé le collège d'illusions bizarres...

A ces mots, le gardien de la Tempête écarquilla les yeux. Le souvenir de sa rencontre précédente avec Tsuna, celle où il l'avait quitté sans prévenir au milieu de son discours, lui revint en mémoire. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, cet autre Juudaime ne pouvait pas être le vrai. Et puis, physiquement parlant, il n'aurait pas pu le rencontrer une seconde fois en si peu de temps alors que les deux avaient pris des directions totalement opposées. Il n'aurait cela dit jamais pensé à une illusion de ce fourbe d'ananas.

- Gokudera-kun?  
>- Hai!<p>

Voyant son ami plongé dans ses pensées, le petit brun s'était penché vers lui, le regard interrogateur. Lui avait répondu par réflexe, revevant brusquement la tête... Et retenant un mouvement de recul, sous le coup de la surprise.  
>Trop proche, il était bien trop proche. Son boss était à cinquante centimètres de lui, mais le gardien trouvait déjà cette distance insoutenable. Infiniment gênante.<p>

- Ah, euh... Oui, une illusion. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ça se tient... Juudaime.  
>- Oui. C'est pour ça que ça serait mieux qu'on reste tous ensemble, ça évitera les confusions. Où sont les autres?<p>

Les autres... Les autres?  
>Se souvenant qu'il un avait un monde rempli d'êtres humains à l'extérieur de cette pièce, Gokudera sembla se heurter à un mur de briques.<p>

- Euh je... ne sais pas.

Et même s'il avait su... Son tête à tête avec le Juudaime devait durer plus longtemps que ça. Durer toujours, dans l'idéal.

- Oh... Allons les chercher alors.

Non. Non non non non non! Pas question. Sawada Tsunayoshi ne sortirait pas de cette pièce, il ne le quitterait pas comme ça, pour partir à la recherche de ces gêneurs qui n'en vallaient pas la peine. Non. Non.

- Juudaime!

L'interpelé se retourna. Paniqué, Gokudera avait poussé un cri désespéré. Le petit brun avait sursauté et dévisageait son bras droit avec étonnement, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il y eut un long silence. L'un ne savait pas quels mots lâcher pour justifier son cri, l'autre ne voulait pas le lâcher des yeux.  
>Ses yeux...<p>

- Juudaime, répêta le gardien d'une voix faible, hésitante, mais qui n'hésita encore qu'un instant avant de déclarer de son habituel ton décidé: Je crois que je veux être plus que votre bras droit!

Il y eut un autre long silence.

Rouge de honte, de gêne, de colère, de tout, Gokudera n'osait même pas se cacher derrière ses mains, s'enfuir, ni même simplement refermer la bouche. Interloqué par ses propres paroles.  
>Et ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'il avait l'air plus interloqué que celui qui aurait vraiment du être choqué par cette déclaration inattendue. Certes, Tsuna avait les yeux écarquillés et s'était lui aussi figé, mais on se serait plutôt attendu à ce qu'il réagisse vivement à ce rebondissement. Mais non. Et en fait, en dehors de sa surprise, il ne semblait pas tellement réfuter ou refuser ses paroles.<p>

D'accord? D'accord? Etait-il d'accord avec ça?!

Pour Gokudera, cela ne faisait aucun doute que non. Recevoir la confession d'un autre homme, qu'il croyait être son ami... Lui-même aurait fait exploser le responsable, et la première poignée d'innocents sous la mains pour se laver de l'affront. Lui aurait...

- Gokudera-kun.

La voix de son boss était plus proche qu'avant.  
>Il était revenu vers lui. Il avait un air indéchiffrable, mais qui ne devait cacher aucune émotion négative, et les mains posées à plat sur le buste de son gardien. Il avait baissé les yeux. Pour l'argenté, le seul moyen de survivre à cette situation fut de regarder droit devant lui, de serrer les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire et de réciter l'alphabet russe à l'envers dans sa tête.<br>S'il rêvait, son coeur lui ferait moins mal en battant. Là, il lui déchirait consciencieusement la poitrine à chaque fois.  
>Si on le surnommait la Bombe Humaine, c'était donc parce que son coeur lui-même était une bombe qui explosait en ce genre d'occasions?<p>

- Hayato... En fait, j'ai toujours voulu savoir...

Il avait dit son prénom et posé son front contre sa clavicule, appliquant une nouvelle pression sur la poitrine de son interlocuteur. Ce dernier fut à la fois apaisé et encore plus affolé par le contact. Les mèches folles du châtain lui chatouillaient le menton. Ses mains défiaient la gravité et les interdictions de sa conscience, voulant enlacer le petit corps quasiment blotti contre lui. Heureusement, pour l'heure, il les contrôlait encore. Ne rien commettre d'irréparable, ne rien commettre d'irréparable...

- ... Tu les caches où, toutes tes bombes?

La question, a priori totalement hors sujet, fit le même effet que la précédente déclaration.  
>Cela dit, une fois la stupeur passée, Gokudera ne se mit pas à crier sur son boss, qui se moquait ainsi de lui, non. D'abord, il était incapable de devenir violent envers son boss. Et puis... Et s'il ne se moquait pas de lui? S'il ne plaisantait pas? S'il était tout, sauf hors sujet? L'esprit de l'adolescent commença à s'envoler d'affabulations en hypothèses douteuses. Evidemment, sa phrase choc n'était qu'une diversion. Mieux; un code. La vraie question devait être de savoir si Tsuna pouvait ainsi toucher son gardien sans risque - c'est vrai qu'il avait tendance à éviter les contacts humains directs, le châtain devait l'avoir remarqué. Evidemment, le coup des bombes cachées, c'était pour suggérer la recherche, la fouille... Sans fouille corporelle poussée, il ne les trouverait pas, les bombes, foi de Hurricane Bomb. Et le fouiller... Ca voulait dire le <em>toucher.<em>

L'effleurer, le caresser, le déshabiller...

Pour ce qui est des bombes, Tsuna devait déjà avoir déniché la plus grosse, la faisant exploser sur le coup avec ses derniers mots - c'était ce coeur, cet esprit et ce cerveau en flammes, définitivement hors service.  
>N'y tenant plus, Gokudera entoura l'autre garçon de ses bras. Le tenir contre lui, le serrer plus fort, c'était tout ce qu'il se sentait capable de faire pour le moment.<p>

Ses mains n'effleurèrent même pas le dos de l'adolescent. Ce dernier était déjà parti. En fumée. Evanoui. Comme la brume se dissipe lorsque l'humidité retombe.

Enfoiré d'illusionniste.

Si la pensée était un hurlement, Gokudera tomba à terre, muet, les yeux fermés contenant ses larmes de rage, les oreilles sifflantes.  
>Au-dehors, un autre Tsuna se matérialisa, le passe-partout du préfet en main.<p>

* * *

><p>- Ah, Tsuna!<p>

Yamamoto était sur le point de sortir du vestiaire du club de baseball lorsqu'il était tombé sur son ami. Aussitôt, un grand sourire avait fleuri sur ses lèvres.

- Ca tombe bien, lui dit le sportif en posant la main sur son épaule, on te cherchait avec Gokudera et Sasagawa-sempai.

Il eut un rire bête.

- Enfin... Comme on m'a appelé parce qu'il y avait un problème avec la clef du vestiaire, j'ai du m'interrompre un instant~

Maintenant qu'il avait fini son explication, Yamamoto se demandait sur quoi enchaîner... Tsuna n'avait pas l'air prêt de lui répondre. Il ne faisait que le fixer d'un regard un peu blasé, aucune expression sur le visage. Un comportement étonnant, qui perturba un peu son ami. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, sa main se serra sur l'épaule du petit brun.

- Yamamoto.

Définitivement, ce n'était pas Tsuna. Pas tout à fait.  
>Ou alors, c'était ce Tsuna étrange qu'il jouait lorsqu'ils faisaient les mafieux. Ils étaient donc en train de jouer?<p>

- Oui?

Une seconde, leurs regards se croisèrent, et Tsuna franchit le seuil du vestiaire en même temps que la distance qui séparait leurs lèvres.  
>Et là, jouaient-ils toujours?<br>De surprise, Yamamoto lâcha l'épaule qu'il tenait et recula de quelques pas. L'autre suivit le mouvement, accroché à son cou et emporté par un sauvage baiser.  
>Yamamoto, sur sa lancée, resserra l'étreinte en enlaçant les hanches de son ami.<br>Certes, il se demandait par quel miracle cela lui arrivait, mais puisque c'était en train d'arriver, justement, autant ne pas perdre de temps à réfléchir et profiter.

Enfin... Ca, c'était dans le cas où il n'y avait pas cette menace planant dans l'air.

Plus par réflexe que par réelle conscience du danger, l'épéiste repoussa violemment son boss, qui fut envoyé plusieurs mètres en arrière. A en juger par la flamme qui venait de s'allumer sur son front, l'aura combattive qu'il dégageait et l'air ennuyé qu'il affichait, sans doute pour avoir échoué à battre le gardien dès le premier coup, son instinct avait vu juste. Tsuna avait réellement tenté de l'attaquer.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Yamamoto dégaina alors en vitesse son shinai, qui se changea en épée, et se mit en garde.

* * *

><p>A la base, Tsuna n'avait pas tellement envie d'aller voir son gardien de la Pluie.<br>Et puis il s'était rappelé sa rencontre avec Gokudera, quelques minutes plus tôt, et de l'intérêt de neutraliser ses amis aux attitudes étranges et anormales avant qu'ils ne _le_ retrouvent. Son vrai lui, s'il pouvait le formuler ainsi.  
>Il était donc entré dans les vestiraires du club de baseball.<p>

Effectivement, sa cible s'y trouvait. Il était seul.  
>Il se laissa facilement prendre au piège - preuve qu'il y avait quand même quelque chose qui clochait aujourd'hui avec son entourage. Par contre, il évita de justesse le coup sur la nuque avec lequel il comptait l'assommer. Fichus réflexes de tueur. Même avec ce genre de diversion, il n'avait pas pu s'en sortir.<p>

Du coup, l'un très en colère que son plan ait échoué et qu'on le retarde dans sa recherche, l'autre devenu méfiant envers cet ennemi qui avait l'apparence de son Ciel, un début de combat s'esquissa.

Un combat qui dut être avorté par celui-là même qui l'avait engagé.

D'un coup, Tsuna s'était senti mal. Très mal. Sa flamme s'agitait, faiblarde, il mit un genoux à terre et une main sur son coeur.

Sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à la source de sa douleur, il quitta précipitemment le vestiaire. La seconde que mit Yamamoto à lui emboîter le pas lui fut fatale: la porte lui fut claquée au nez, un cliquetis caractéristique annonçant qu'on la verrouillait de l'extérieur, emprisonnant le jeune homme.

Juste derrière le battant, un autre Tsuna souriait en brandissant fièrement la clef qu'il venait de subtiliser au gardien de la Pluie.

- Et de deux... On dirait que le clone de Tsunayoshi adopte la même stratégie que moi: éliminer les rivaux. Intéressant... Kufufu~

Mukuro est là.  
>Mukuro est là.<br>Mukuro est...

En découvrant son gardien le plus dangereux derrière le masque de Chrome, Tsuna n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce que cela impliquait. Mukuro était un de ces êtres qui ne lésinent pas sur les moyens lorsqu'ils désiraient quelque chose, et s'en prendre à des innocents était en quelque sorte une des spécialités de ces gens-là. Le châtain ne savait pas bien ce que voulait l'illusionniste, mais une chose était sûre: ses proches étaient en danger.  
>C'est pourquoi il courrait maintenant à toutes jambes vers l'infirmerie. Ses gardiens sauraient se défendre suffisamment bien en cas d'attaque. Par contre, les autres...<p>

Et la très chère et vulnérable Kyoko qui était encore endormie à l'infirmerie...

En premier lieu, il fallait que Tsuna s'assure qu'elle y était en sécurité. Que Shamal n'avait pas décidé d'aller se promener ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Qu'il ne soit pas lui-même une menace - on ne savait jamais, lui aussi était étrange aujourd'hui.  
>Une fois rassuré, il pourrait s'atteler à la résolution du problème "Mukuro" l'esprit plus tranquille. Ou, du moins, essayer de trouver un moyen d'y survivre.<p>

L'infirmerie était vide lorsqu'il entra. Il avait donc bien fait de venir.  
>Il s'approcha du lit où dormait sa belle, caché par de fins rideaux blancs. Son visage paisible aux yeux clos eut de quoi attendrir le petit boss, qui resta un instant à la contempler, sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Et puis, il remarqua un détail auquel il n'avait pas fait attention en traversant le rideau.

Reborn.

* * *

><p><strong>Ca y est, les choses sérieuses commencent. Malheureusement, c'est bientôt la fin, nos petits magouilleurs de service auront-ils le temps d'aller au bout de leur plan? ( Les folles qui ont imaginé ce ramassis de délire le savent mais... chuuuuut :3 )<strong>

**Pour ce bonus, le degré d'imbécilité et de mauvais jeux de mots atteignent des sommets. Mais, comprennez bien, au moment où il a été imaginé, nos cerveaux avaient été réduits en bouillie par les armées de moustiques estivales. Ca tombe bien, pour un chapitre posté en début d'été, ça nous rappelle combien nos chevilles vont commencer à nous démanger jusqu'au sang, dans très peu de temps (Yuki: Enfin, pour ma part. )**

**Et ce bonus est aussi un avertissement pour le chapitre prochain: méfiez-vous des messages que vous recevez sur vos portables °_°**

**Enjoie.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~ Bonus, et autres erreurs de tournage ~<em>**  
><strong><em>Chapitre 6: Ce que faisait REELLEMENT Yamamoto dans les vestiaires, et pourquoi Shamal n'était pas à l'infirmerie.<em>**

Shamal s'ennuyait royalement, en cette belle après-midi d'apocalyspe à Nami-chuu. Certes, les choses semblaient plus animées que d'habitude, merci Vongola, et certes ils avaient même trouvé le moyen de lui ramener une fille à l'infirmerie mais... non, rien à faire, il manquait quelque chose. En fait, depuis la veille au soir, il se sentait bizarre, mais surtout, _surtout_, il attendait la visite de _quelqu'un_. Quelqu'un qui, oui, était bien passé le voir à intervalles réguliers depuis la veille, mais pas autant qu'il le désirait. Et puis, il ne faisait toujours qu'aller et venir, sans jamais s'arrêter sur lui... désolant. Alors, comme le grand lover aventurier qu'il était, il décida de prendre les devants. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il quittait son poste - qui n'était qu'une couverture, rappelons-le - pour ne mettre en chasse. Les jeunes filles en fleur de Namimori survivraient bien sans lui quelques instants ~

Néanmoins, sur le chemin, il fut pris de l'envie farouche de tourmenter quelques esprits. Ca tombait bien, il arrivait près des vestiaires des terrains de sport, et il y avait justement là quelqu'un de tout choisi à taquiner. Un étudiant particulièrement absorbé par l'écran de son téléphone...

[...]

Lorsque Yamamoto avait du aller aider les premières années du club de baseball, qui n'avaient pas la clef de leurs vestiaires, il avait été un peu contrarié de devoir faire une pause dans sa recherche de Tsuna. Et puis, lorsque les lieux s'étaient vidés, le laissant seul à errer entre les bancs et les casiers, il décida de se remettre tranquillement en quête du petit brun, songeant qu'au final, ce dernier se trouvait souvent sur son chemin; il viendrait forcément à lui à un moment donné - ils étaient bien amis, non?

Se faisant, il extirpa son portable de sa poche, guettant ses mails, et tomba sur un message qu'il avait reçu la veille, et qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de lire. L'expéditeur lui était inconnu, et il y avait seulement ce message:

_"Ciaosu!_  
><em>Je pense que ceci devrait t'intéresser. Amuse-toi bien ~ "<em>

Un fichier était joint à ces quelques lignes. Une vidéo. Curieux, il l'ouvrit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant de quoi il s'agissait. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de façon spectaculaire, aussi.  
>Cependant, après seulement quelques secondes de visionnage, il vit un moustique se poser tranquillement sur son écran. Il agita l'appareil pour le chasser, mais aussitôt des dizaines d'autres l'assaillirent, l'empêchant désormais de voir quoi que ce soit.<p>

Il en fut ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, chaque nouvelle apparition des bestioles infernales faisant monter d'un cran son agacement... Sérieusement? Etait-ce un mauvais coup du sort? Ou bien une interprétation TRES littérale du "bug*"? Des bugs, non pas numériques, mais bien réels, rendaient son téléphone inutilisable?

Il n'eut cela dit pas le loisir de se résigner, et encore moins de débusquer l'auteur de cette mauvaise farce, car la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit alors, révélant une silhouette familière.

D'un coup d'oeil à son portable, il remarqua que les "bugs" avaient disparu. Mais il n'avait plus le temps de profiter de la _très intéressante_ vidéo maintenant. Il remit précipitemment le téléphone dans la poche, et se retourna, tout sourire, sur le nouvel arrivant:

- Ah, Tsuna!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellow ~ !**

**Un nouveau chapitre avec au programme: une extrême rencontre, le retour de Reborn, un ciel enveloppé de brume et l'autre... d'une étrange fumée rose bonbon, cernée de vert électrique.**  
><strong>(comment ça, j'explique très mal le contenu des chapitres? 'o' )<strong>

**Sinon, comme je suis un peu tombée sur sa tête, à la fin, vous aurez droit à un bonus qui doit à peu près faire la taille du chapitre entier. A considérer comme les élucubrations d'un cerveau gravement malade, ou bien comme un mini spin-off de l'histoire, au choix ~ **

**ENJOIE - - -**

* * *

><p><strong>[ Reviewer anonyme, je te salue ! ]<strong>  
><strong>- Deudeuche: <strong>Merci à toi de nous avoir rejoint, et contente de voir que tu apprécie le voyage en notre compagnie ~ En fait, oui, l'inspiration pour cette fic est _venue_ de l'envie de torturer cet adorable petit Tsuna 3 Qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit. Voici donc la suite, et ne t'en fais pas, l'inspiration nous suivra au moins jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire, puisque... bah, le dernier chapitre est en cours d'écriture, et il s'agit du prochain... :)

* * *

><p>- EXTRÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊME!<p>

Ryohei traversa le collège en courant et en criant comme jamais, et finit par se jeter sur la porte de son club de boxe:

- SAWADAAA! TU T'ES DECIDE A SORTIR AVEC MOI A L'EXTRÊME?!

Son téléphone encore à la main, il s'était immobilisé à l'entrée, regardant de tous côtés pour tenter de trouver celui qui était censé l'attendre ici. Il ne vit que la salle déserte, plongée dans l'obscurité.

La porte coulissa dans son dos, se refermant d'un petit bruit sec. Il se retourna.

- Sawa-...

En face de lui se tenait une silhouette, qui n'était pas Sawada.

- Osu! Hibari. Tu n'as pas vu Sawada? Il m'a dit de venir ici à l'extrême!  
>- Neh, herbivore...<p>

Si le boxeur ne s'était pas posé de questions en reconnaissant son collègue du Nuage, ce dernier avait froncé les sourcils à propos de certains détails de son récit. Deux points, particulièrement.

D'abord, il disait avoir été invité ici par Sawada Tsunayoshi. Bizarrement, c'était aussi son cas. Et leur hôte semblait absent.

Ensuite, enfin, et surtout... L'autre gardien avait demandé à l'herbivore numéro 1 de sortir avec lui?

Impardonnable.

Ce devait sûrement être interdit par le règlement. Et même si ça ne l'était pas, le chef du comité de discipline ne le permettrait pas. Il se mit en garde, les tonfas déjà en main.

Automatiquement son interlocuteur répliqua en levant les poings.

- Quoi? Tu as l'air énervé à l'extrême, ne me dis pas que...

Un fait rare, le gardien du Soleil vit rouge. Son regard devint aussi acéré que celui de son vis-à-vis.  
>A priori, Hibari n'avait rien à faire là. Il évitait généralement les environs du club de boxe, fuyant le tapage "extrême" de son capitaine. Mais s'il se tenait là où aurait du être Tsuna, l'attendant sagement, cela ne devait pouvoir dire qu'une chose.<p>

Hibari lui avait fait quelque chose avant qu'il arrive.

Bien qu'ayant compris son cheminement de pensée - ce n'était pas un exercice trop difficile - le préfet ne chercha pas à démentir. Que l'autre croit qu'il avait kidnappé le roi des herbivores, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, si ça le chantait. Ca ne changeait rien au fait qu'il allait le mordre à mort, puisqu'un combat semblait sur le point de commencer. Cela dit, il aurait préféré être réellement coupable de ce dont on l'accusait. Non seulement parce que... Ca l'aurait sans doute amusé plus efficacement que cette rencontre indésirable, et aussi parce que ça voulait dire que quelqu'un les avait manipulés. Les messages n'étaient pas arrivés tout seuls sur leurs téléphones respectifs.

Tout en évitant le premier coup, Kyoya jeta un discret coup d'oeil à la porte. Un imperceptible cliquetis arriva à ses oreilles, il sourit. C'était bien ça, _quelqu'un_ les avait conduit jusqu'ici, pour qu'ils se battent.

Il aurait donc _quelqu'un_ à mordre à mort en sortant de là.

* * *

><p>Un Tsuna au regard triste retira la clef de la serrure, avant de la mettre dans sa poche. Quelque part, il sentait que c'était nécessaire, mais ça lui faisait un peu mal de devoir <em>collaborer<em> avec une telle personne pour arriver à ses fins. C'est que son "allié" n'était pas la personne la plus recommandable dans l'optique de protéger sa moitié des gardiens qui lui couraient après.

Moitié qu'il n'avait toujours pas retrouvée, d'ailleurs. Où pouvait-il donc être, Tsuna?

Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de le retrouver lui-même, bien au contraire, mais lorsqu'un troisième Tsuna, une illusion du gardien de la Brume, s'était présenté devant lui pour lui proposer un petit coup de main, pour mettre hors circuit ses rivaux, il avait trouvé plus judicieux de ne pas refuser. Le "coup de main" prenait la forme d'une clef, un passe-partout qui lui permettrait d'écarter les autres sans avoir à les battre. Un bon compromis pour le demi-boss.

Et maintenant que c'était chose faite, il fallait qu'il rattrape son retard sur l'illusionniste qui, il en était sûr, avait profité de cette diversion avec le Nuage et le Soleil pour continuer de chercher Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p>Ils se battaient depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes sous le ciel azuré. Ils n'était pourtant pas fatigués, ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Ils ne seraient jamais fatigués, pas avant la fin du combat. Toujours passionnés et obstinés.<p>

Pour leur boss.

Le combat alternait entre joutes brèves et sans pitié, et longs temps d'attente à se dévisager, guettant le moment-clé, la garde baissée. Entre deux coups, le vent soufflait, sifflant à leurs oreilles, murmurant mille promesses et mille châtiments à la fois. Ils ne se pardonneraient pas le moindre échec. Ils ne voulaient pas voir la déception ou l'indifférence dans les yeux de la personne qui, par-dessus tout, ils voulaient suivre au péril de leur vie.

Au péril de leur vie, Kusakake et Romario rendraient leur boss heureux.

* * *

><p>Tsuna ne l'avait pas remarqué en entrant. Lorsqu'il le vit, il s'immobilisa, toute trace de sourire ou de soulagement quitta son visage. Ses yeux devinrent sérieux, fixes, inquisiteurs.<p>

Ils jugeaient leur cible, clairement. Ils ne se l'étaient jamais permis. Ils n'en avaient jamais eu l'audace.

- Reborn.

Ni un appel, ni une supplique. Un reproche.  
>Maintenant, c'était seulement <em>maintenant<em> qu'il apparaissait?

Quoi qu'il ait à lui dire pour expliquer cette pagaille, Tsuna doutait de reconsidérer son jugement: il était allé trop loin. Pour rien. Gratuitement.  
>La seule façon qu'il aurait de se faire, éventuellement, pardonner, serait la garantie que tous s'en sortent sans aucune séquelle. Que cette histoire reste sans conséquence. Une blague de mauvais goût.<br>Certes, il était un peu présomptueux de la part de Dame-Tsuna de songer à juger ou à pardonner le hitman numéro 1, cependant...

- Dame-Tsuna, tu es enfin là.  
>- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque à la fin, Reborn? Pourquoi ils sont tous comme ça aujourd'hui? Tu-<br>- Oh, je n'ai fait que les lancer sur une voie susceptible de les intéresser.

Fidèle à lui-même, le bébé tueur ignorait la colère de son élève, répliquant sous le couvert de sa petite moue innocente. Tsuna, lui, avait peur d'en apprendre plus sur cette "voie" susceptible d'intéresser ses gardiens.

- ... Comment ça?  
>- Tu n'as pas remarqué comme ils semblent plus... proches de toi depuis hier soir? Ainsi, je les ai mis au défi de savoir lequel pourrait se rapprocher le plus de leur boss.<p>

Ah, voilà l'explication d'une grande partie de tout ce bordel. Mais pourquoi justement ce désir de se rapprocher de Tsuna? C'est vrai que depuis la veille, après la fin des cours, ils était tous devenus très collants, ça en était presque gênant par moments.  
>La veille. La fin des cours.<p>

- La Saint-Valentin est vraiment une fête qui rapproche les gens, n'est-ce pas, Dame-Tsuna? - apparemment de plus en plus amusé par ce petit jeu qu'il avait organisé, Reborn avait entrepris une partie de cartes contre Léon, peu réceptif à la détresse du châtain.

Pendant ce temps les pièces du puzzle s'ordonnaient un peu mieux dans la tête dudit châtain.  
>Reborn<br>organiser  
>un jeu<br>Saint-Valentin

La veille  
>fin des cours<p>

Et enfin, il tilta.

- Les chocolat! C'était du Poison Cooking!

Néanmoins son enthousiasme retomba vite.

- Mais...  
>- Oui, c'était bien du Poison Cooking, confirma Reborn, mais un peu particulier cette fois. Tu as pu en voir les effets.<br>- ... Détraquer ma petite vie tranquille encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà?  
>- Entre autres, mais surtout elle provoque une attirance affective et érotique très puissante sur les autres.<p>

Là, Tsuna oublia de répliquer. Protester, crier ou se lamenter. Il resta juste bouche-bée, clignant bêtement des yeux.

- ... E-eh?  
>- Après un peu d'observation et quelques analyses, il semblerait que ça agisse sur les personnes dont tu croises le regard. Et ils restent envoûtés tant que l'effet dure, c'est-à-dire approximativement le temps de la digestion. Il peut aussi y avoir différents degrés d'envoûtement selon les personnes et la façon dont tu les regardais~<br>- ... Je ne regarde personne de façon particulière.  
>- C'est ce que tu crois~<br>- Kufufu~ Si tu lui dis ça, Arcobaleno, il ne voudra plus nous adresser un regard~

Interrompant la discussion maître-élève, une nappe de brume emplit le petit espace délimité par les rideaux. La silhouette d'un illusionniste bien connu apparut progressivement, arborant un sourire qui en avait fait trembler plus d'un.

- M-Mukuro!  
>- Oya oya Tsunayoshi, tu as enfin arrêté de t'enfuir ou de te cacher.<p>

Le gardien s'approcha de son boss, lentement, d'une démarche féline. Prédateur ayant acculé sa proie et qui n'a donc plus besoin de lui courir après.  
>Dans un accès de courage, ou bien de folie, la proie en question décida de se rebeller. Il faut dire qu'il se trompait légèrement sur l'identité de la proie, à ce moment-là.<p>

- Qu-quoi que tu veuilles, je ne te laisserai pas prendre Kyoko! s'exclama-t-il, téméraire.  
>- Kufufu~ Ca tombe bien, ce n'est pas elle que je veux.<p>

... Autant dire que le petit moment de bravoure du petit brun ne dura pas longtemps. Il se mit à cligner des yeux, dévisageant Mukuro, bête.

- E-eh?

L'adolescent aux yeux vairons parut un peu déçu que sa cible n'ait pas deviné quel était son réel objectif.

- Je n'aurais pas passé tout ce temps à te chercher, dit-il d'une voix triste, si s'était pour finir par prendre ta copine en otage, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Il profita de l'étonnement du châtain pour l'attraper par la main.

- Maintenant, tu vas gentiment me suivre. Aujourd'hui, tu es à la fois l'otage et la rançon. Et ne compte pas sur l'arcobaleno pour t'aider, il n'est rien qu'un arbitre impartial dans cette partie. N'est-ce pas?  
>- C'est bien ça, Mukuro. Tu as carte blanche pour aujourd'hui.<br>- Hiiiiie! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire?! Reborn?!  
>- Je te l'ai dit, c'est un défi. Ca serait tricher que d'intervenir alors que l'un des challengers est sur le point de gagner.<p>

Du coup, Mukuro tirait le garçon vers la sortie, ignorant ses protestations et ses vaines tentatives pour se libérer. Il le tenait solidement, et ne laisserait personne l'en empêcher ou l'interrompre cette fois-ci. Pas même le gamin à la coupe afro qui venait de sortir de sous le lit de Kyoko, et qui lui sautait dessus, grenade dégoupillée en main. Un trident se matérialisa dans la main de l'illusionniste, pointé vers l'assaillant, qui ne manquerait pas de s'empaler dessus en retombant... sauf si Tsuna profitait de la diversion pour se libérer et rattraper l'enfant-vache in extremis. Bien évidemment Mukuro n'abandonna pas le combat, préparant un nouveau coup qui tuerait assurément son ennemi, qu'il soit protégé ou non par le châtain.

Mais pour la deuxième fois il loupa son coup, forcé de se protéger de l'énorme explosion qui souffla l'infirmerie.

Tsuna, quant à lui, qui subissait sa énième explosion de la journée, se fit pour la énième fois tirer du bourbier par une main salvatrice qui empoigna la sienne. Sans avoir le temps de se demander si son bon samaritain était un véritable allié ou non, il fut emmené au loin, à travers la fumée qui se déversait dans le couloir.

Dans l'infirmerie dévastée, une seule zone semblait avoir réchappé au carnage: une bulle protectrice vert fluo, redevenue caméléon après l'explosion, avait laissé intacts un lit et son occupante, ainsi qu'un petit bébé vêtu d'un luxueux costume.

- Hum... Il semblerait que la bombe de I-pin soit sensiblement plus puissante depuis qu'elle se déclenche pour Dame-Tsuna plutôt que pour Hibari. Ces chocolats pourraient devenir une arme dangereuse, si on les fait manger à n'importe qui.

Plus loin, Tsuna et son sauveur inconnu s'étaient enfin arrêtés. Ils avaient trouvé refuge dans un placard à balai, où il faisait noir comme dans un four, mais où - normalement - on ne devrait pas les chercher. Encore une fois le petit brun se demandait ce qui n'allait pas avec les portes du collège aujourd'hui, qui semblaient avoir été exceptionnellement verrouillées ou déverrouillées pour l'occasion, mais il fut bien vite distrait par une voix un tantinet affolée:

- T-tout va bien, jeune Vongola? Vous n'êtes pas blessé? Le crétin d'ananas ne vous a rien fait?

De petits bruitages indiquaient qu'on le cherchait à tâtons. Une main se posa finalement sur son avant-bras. Elle tremblait légèrement.

- L-Lambo? Je vais bien mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu as utilisé le bazooka des dix ans?

L'enfant, désormais adolescent, sembla se détendre un peu en constatant que tout allait plus ou moins bien, il retrouva son flegme habituel.

- Sûrement, oui, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Je suis arrivé juste au moment où I-pin explosait.  
>- I-pin... Mais alors l'infirmerie a explosé avec elle! Kyoko-chan y dormait encore!<br>- Je crois que Reborn s'est occupé d'elle. Pour le moment il ne vaut mieux pas sortir. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous retrouve.

Tsuna avait commencé à se lever, pris de panique, mais Lambo l'avait retenu avec force. Le petit boss était retombé sur le sol.

- Mais... protesta-t-il, avant de s'interrompre, un autre détail le tracassant: Lambo, qui ne doit pas nous retrouver? A part Mukuro, personne d'autre ne -  
>- ON ne doit pas nous retrouver! Personne!<br>- Lambo?  
>- Oui?<br>- Même si je comprends ton angoisse, ne me saute pas dessus comme ça... Je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis cogné, mais ça fait mal...

En effet, sous le coup d'une pulsion incontrôlée le Bovino avait sauté au cou de Tsuna, le renversant et bousculant quelques objets stockés dans le placard au passage. Sans doute voulait-il _vraiment_ faire comprendre à son boss qu'il ne _devait pas_ sortir de leur cachette, mais le crâne de celui-ci en avait payé le prix fort.

- ... Pardon.

Excuses faites... Le jeune homme se daigna pas se relever, bouger, ou même relâcher son étreinte autour du châtain. C'était un peu gênant pour lui, comme position, mais l'enfant vache n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier.

Au contraire, même, quand Tsuna tenta le repousser pour se lever, il attrapa sa main et l'immobilisa contre le sol. L'autre main se posa sur sa taille, et il chercha son cou du bout des lèvres.  
>Le petit brun demeurait inerte, comme pétrifié. Il avait cru ne plus pouvoir être étonné de rien de la part de ses gardiens après tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore cette blague de mauvais goût? Qu'est-ce que Lambo était diable en train de lui faire?<p>

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à se poser la question. Lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant rentrer la lumière, il put entendre sa voix, descendue de quelques octaves, formuler l'interrogation qu'il avait en tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilàààà~ <strong>

**Sur cette magnifique quasi-tentative de viol s'achève ce chapitre, mais soyez sans crainte, nous reviendrons sur le sujet... pas plus tard que tout de suite, puisque le bonus traite de ce bon vieux Lambo ~ ~ **

**Bon, personnellement, je trouve ce bonus assez pauvre niveau qualité et **_**très**_** long, pour un simple bonus, mais je le mets, juste pour le délire. De plus, on a peut-être là-dedans une explication du comportement de LamboTYL, qui paraît sous l'effet du Poison Cooking sans même avoir regardé Tsuna dans les yeux, et une démonstration du sadisme de Reborn à travers les âges.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse sauter dans le bazooka des dix ans avec moi... ~ **

* * *

><p>~ Bonus, et autres erreurs de montage ~<br>Chapitre 7 : Petit saut dans le futur... ou: Comment Lambo TYL s'est souvenu du concours de la Saint-Valentin.

Lambo rentra du collège quelque peu dépité ce soir-là. En effet, en ce jour de Saint-Valentin, il n'avait reçu aucun chocolat. Il aimait ça, pourtant, les chocolats, et puis, on ne pouvait pas dire que, en tant que fringant membre de la famille Bovino, il n'avait pas déjà quelques _(tentatives de) _conquêtes à son actif. Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu si peu de succès en cette journée dédiée à la romance _(hum, au hasard, à cause de ses manies de pleurnichard, qui cassaient à coup son image de coolattitude...?)_ Peut-être était-ce la faute de son amie I-pin, à force de toujours êtres vus ensembles, cela devait décourager les autres filles de venir l'aborder... Oui, ça devait être ça, forcément!

Enfin... Peu importait la raison, Lambo ne se sentait pas vraiment joyeux, en ce jour d'échec cuisant. Bon, il recevrait sans doute quelques chocolats d'amitié de la part de sa famiglia, ce qui le consolerait un peu, mais...

Justement, alors qu'il vagabondait dans sa cuisine, à la recherche d'une brique de lait dans laquelle il pourrait noyer son chagrin, il vit un petit paquet posé sur la table. Sûr de ne pas être celui qui l'avait abandonné là, il l'ouvrit, et tomba, évidemment, sur des chocolats. D'une grande marque italienne, en plus.  
>Alors qu'il en enfournait un dans sa bouche, il aperçut une enveloppe qui dépassait du paquet. Elle contenait un mot, et une photo.<p>

_" Lambo, disait la lettre, j'ai appris que tu n'avais pas vraiment eu de succès aujourd'hui. Je te présente donc toutes mes condoléances en ce jour sombre, et ce petit présent de consolation. Ne perds pas espoir, je comprends parfaitement tes sentiments, j'étais pareil à ton âge. _  
><em>Vongola Decimo, ex-Dame-Tsuna. "<em>

Sans être totalement réconforté, le jeune homme-vache était ému de l'attention. Même occupé par ses responsabilités de boss - il savait que Tsuna avait plusieurs réunions importantes ce jour-là - il avait pris le temps de penser à son gardien, et de partager sa peine.

Il jeta alors un coup d'oeil à la photo jointe et... manqua de s'étouffer avec le dernier chocolat - il avait dévoré toute la boîte sans s'en rendre compte.  
>C'était... <em>c'était...<em>

Directement, il se saisit de son téléphone, et composa le numéro privé du Juudaime. Il... Il fallait qu'il le voie. MAINTENANT.

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une autre silhouette adolescente guettait les réactions du Bovino. Un sourire fendit son visage en voyant la fébrilité soudaine du garçon. Il baissa le bord de son fedora, cachant son regard où l'amusement était clairement visible. Il avait bien fait d'envoyer ces chocolats à la place de Tsuna, se disait-il, et aussi de pousser Bianchi à poursuivre, à chaque Saint-Valentin, depuis dix ans, ses recherches sur les Poison Cooking d'amour. A présent, tout était en place pour demain. _Demain..._

[...]

Le lendemain, Lambo se présenta, quelque peu nerveux, devant le bureau de son boss. Ce dernier n'avait pas pu le voir la veille, trop occupé, mais devant l'insistance du jeune homme, il avait finalement annulé quelques rendez-vous de l'après-midi pour recevoir son gardien. Après tout, c'était rare que ce dernier prenne la peine de le prévenir, plutôt que de débarquer à l'improviste, et souvent au plus mauvais moment. D'ailleurs, il avait un assez mauvais pressentiment quant à l'attitude de Reborn, qui n'avait même pas bronché lorsqu'il avait repoussé ses obligations pour un caprice de Lambo...

Mauvais pressentiment qui se trouva d'ailleurs confirmé quand, après deux petits coups sur la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit, révélant son gardien de la Foudre... enveloppé d'un grand nuage de fumée rose.

- TSUNA!

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, un Lambo de cinq ans lui bondit dessus en criant. Après un moment à tenter en vain de le décrocher de ses cheveux, le boss parvint à le saisir par la taille et le ramener en face de lui. Cependant, le gamin se mit alors à le dévisager avec hésitation, comme dérangé par quelque chose. Son aîné attendit donc qu'il s'exprime avant de faire ou de décider quoi que ce soit.

- ... Tsuna? finit par dire le bovin.  
>- Oui?<br>- Hum... - il se mit à le scruter avec encore plus d'insistance - Non... Pas possible. Pas le bon...  
>- Lambo, c'est bien moi, fit Tsuna d'une vois calme et mesurée. Tu as juste voyagé dans le futur avec ton bazooka...<p>

Si le petit avait semblé l'écouter, l'espace d'un instant, ses cris reprirent ensuite de plus belle:

- NON! Pas le bon! Lambo-san veut voir SON Tsuna!

"Son" Tsuna? Celui de son époque? Certes, mais... Habituellement, Tsuna n'avait pas tant de mal à contrôler la version plus jeune de "son" Lambo. Que c'était-il passé il y a dix ans pour...

Ah. Il se souvenait.

Il y a dix ans, le lendemain du 14 février.

Un bruissement de feuilles attira alors son attention; se retournant, il surprit Léon sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, comme une confirmation de ses pensées. Reborn. Reborn avait planifié tout ça. Avec la complicité involontaire de son alter ego du passé.

Tsuna soupira et se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil, résigné à devoir supporter les manigances de son ancien tuteur pour encore quelques minutes... et encore, ça dépendrait de l'état dans lequel reviendrait le Lambo de cette époque...

Eh bien, en tout cas, même dix ans après, certaines choses - comme le sadisme de Reborn - ne changeraient jamais.  
>...Ca avait même plutôt tendance à empirer.<p>

[...]

Dans le passé, alors que le Lambo de quinze ans apparaissait, il y eut d'abord comme... un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche. Fichu bazooka, voilà qui retarderait son renca- ... rendez-vous avec Tsuna.

Quoique... A travers les fumerolles roses qui l'entouraient, l'adolescent distingua une silhouette bien connue.  
>Ah! Comme sous l'effet d'une décharge, Lambo bondit sur ses pieds. En une seconde, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit. Mais bien sûr! Il avait été envoyé ici <em>justement <em>pour voir Tsuna! _Son_ Tsuna!

Il plaça une main sur la poche de sa veste, où était la photo qu'il avait reçue avec les chocolats. _L'image d'un Tsuna dix ans plus jeune, prise par Reborn alors que son élève se réveillait tout juste après avoir avalé le Poison Cooking chocolaté de Bianchi._ C'était la veille à peine, pour le jeune boss... Détails que le Bovino ignorait, mais le sujet de la photo était tout de même clairement reconnaissable. Il comprit alors que c'était _ce_ Tsuna qu'il voulait voir, pas celui de son époque. C'était _lui_, _son _Tsuna.  
>Et, dans le même temps, il se rappela le moment exact où il était tombé, le concours, les gardiens fous, son cher et tendre Tsuna cerné par le danger...<p>

Il tendit alors la main vers lui, pour qu'il se retourne, pour qu'il le voie, qu'il comprenne qu'il allait le protéger, envers et contre tous. Il avait fait tout ce chemin depuis le futur juste pour ça, après tout.

Cependant, au même moment, une détonation retentit, et il ne sut qu'attraper la main de son cher jeune boss pour l'emmener au loin et le sauver de l'explosion. Bah, il profiterait mieux de lui lorsqu'ils seraient à l'abri. Tout ça n'aurait servi à rien, s'ils mourraient là. Lambo s'élança donc dans les couloirs de Nami-chu, l'objet de toutes ses pensées sur les talons...


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellooow~ **

**Nous y voici. Dernier chapitre. Les combats cessent, du moins physiquement, car tous n'ont encore qu'une idée en tête... GAGNER LE GRAND CONCOURS DE REBORN o/* (pourquoi je crie? Aucune idée... ) Concours dont les résultats sont d'ailleurs annoncés à la fin (bah oui, quand même... )**

**Cette fois-ci, pas de bonus bien propre, même si la partie sur les séquelles, à la fin (vous verrez de quoi je parle :3) , peut faire office de bonus. En tout cas on s'est bien amusées à imaginer les conséquences de cette histoire sur chacun des protagonistes, avec Loki.**

**Ah oui, tiens, tant qu'on en parle, je tiens à rappeler que cette fic est une co-écriture. Bien qu'elle soit rédigée et publiée par moi, le scénario, les délires, le sadisme notoire des auteurs... Tout cela est bien commun. Donc un grand merci à Lokiitama, pour tout le plaisir passé à étaler nos fantasmes malveillants sur ces pauvres personnages par PM, plaisir qui est devenu envie d'écrire, et finalement texte publié 3**

**Merci aussi aux lecteurs, les nouveaux, les anciens, ceux qui ont (peut-être?) eu la patience de m'attendre plus de deux ans, les muets, les reviewers, les anonymes, tout l'monde! 3 **

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewer anonyme, je te salue! <strong>

**Deudeuche: **Merci encore pour tes extrêêêêmes commentaires exaltants! Eh bien oui, ce chapitre est le dernier, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur... Mais ne t'en fais pas, de mon côté, la prochaine fic est déjà en écriture, et pour Lokiitama, bien plus régulière que moi, il doit bien y avoir une _centaine_ de fics déjà en projet (et je suis sûre de n'exagérer qu'à peine :3)  
>Quant à Reborn... Héhé, selon moi, il n'a pas besoin de poison cooking pour vouloir s'accaparer le petit Tsuna 3 Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne s'est pas laissé envoûter, pour cette fois, ç'aurait été trop dangereux pour les autres participants à son concours x) (Parce que Reborn possessif, ca fey peuuur o: )<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sur ce... ENJOIE ~ <strong>

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici?<p>

Lorsque Tsuna entendit sa propre voix le sauver de cette tentative de viol improbable, il bugua un instant, avant de se rappeler un petit détail qu'il avait omis.  
>Ah. C'est vrai qu'il y avait actuellement un double de lui dans l'école, apparu pour une raison inconnue suite à une balle de dernière volonté.<br>Dans ce cas... Ca voulait dire qu'il pouvait se remercier lui-même...?

Oooookay... Mais pas tout de suite. Car, à la flamme très vive qui brûlait sur son front, à la lueur mauvaise qui animait son regard et à son visage fermé, ce Tsuna-là avait l'air très, très énervé. Il avait une expression que le petit brun ne se connaissait pas... et c'était vraiment effrayant. Il croyait même voir des étincelles de haine crépiter autour de ses mains, recouvertes des X-Gloves.  
>Non, décidément, ce n'était pas le moment de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était plutôt temps de se faire le plus petit possible et d'attendre que l'orage passe.<p>

Eh mais, attends. Pourquoi se sentait-il coupable? Ce n'était tout de même pas lui qui avait demandé à ce que Lambo lui saute dessus! Pourquoi tremblait-il comme s'il avait croisé Hibari à l'heure d'arriver en retard en cours? Il n'allait quand même pas se faire mordre à mort par lui-même, hein?

Justement, en parlant du loup...Voilà que le carnivore apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte, arborant à peu près la même expression que son double enflammé.  
>Oui, dans cette situation, il était sûr - sans trop savoir pour quelle raison, mais sans doute l'alouette en trouverait une à sa place - de se faire tabasser.<br>Et, pour ne rien arranger, tout le monde débarqua derrière lui, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Gokudera, les enfants... même Mukuro. Tous ses gardiens, au complet. Dire que normalement il était si difficile de les réunir, quand on avait besoin d'eux... Pour le coup, le boss n'osait pas trop lever les yeux vers eux, craignant la suite des événements. Impossible que les choses se passent dans le calme et la diplomatie, à présent.

Mais il était encore loin d'imaginer à quel point la situation était sur le point de dégénérer: pour ajouter la dernière ombre à un tableau déjà entièrement tâché de noir, le Lambo adolescent disparut, cédant la place à son homologue du passé, qui pour le coup parut tellement heureuse de se retrouver sur les genoux de son baby-sitter de prédilection qu'il manifesta sa joie à grands coups de cris et de larmes. Il agrippait si fort à la chemise de Tsuna qu'il dut en arracher quelques boutons - détail superflu que Tsuna décida d'ignorer pour le moment, sans quoi il allait réellement succomber à la crise cardiaque qui le menaçait depuis quelques instants - et braillait quelque chose à propos du méchant vieux Tsuna qui ne voulait pas le laisser voir "son Tsuna", du fait que cinq minutes, c'était vraiment long, et qu'il était vraiment - extrêmement, aurait dit un certain autre gardien, et de fait la scène qui se déroulait là était assez extrême en son genre - content d'avoir réussi à revenir et qu'en tant que grand Lambo-sama il devinait d'un seul coup d'oeil que le garçon partageait le même sentiment d'allégresse.

...

Non. Juste, non.

Cela dit, Tsuna était bien d'accord sur un point de son monologue sanglotant: cinq minutes, c'était vachement _long._ Et à chaque seconde plus dangereux, visiblement - les faces de ses camarades devenaient de plus en plus terrifiantes sous les exclamations de l'enfant-vache.

Il n'attendit cependant pas que sa vie finisse de défiler devant ses yeux pour agir. Poussé par son instinct de survie, toujours aussi efficace - quoi qu'un peu dégénéré, mais il s'en rendra compte un chouilla trop tard - il dégagea le gamin de sur ses genoux, bouscula ses gardiens et la masse de badauds curieux rassemblés dans le couloir et s'enfuit par la seule issue possible à ce stade de sa course: la fenêtre.

Fatalement, il regretta cette décision hâtive une seconde plus tard, prenant conscience des trois étages qui le séparaient du sol.

* * *

><p>Enfin.<p>

Enfin, ils avaient trouvé une issue à ce duel.

Mais elle ne leur plaisait, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

Tous les deux allongés à terre, sans force pour bouger, chacun à un bout du toit ravagé par le combat, ils se laissaient dévorer par les rayons du soleil déclinant. Pour leur pénitence.

Pour leur boss, ils n'avaient pas su surpasser l'autre. Ils avaienr réfréné chaque sursaut de sa volonté, assaut après assaut, bataille après bataille, mais au sacrifice de la victoire; ils avaient échoué. Ils n'étaient plus dignes de faire le bonheur de celui qu'ils prétendaient protéger de tout leur être. Leur être ne valait plus rien.

Kusakabe et Romario gisaient donc là, face au ciel, encaissant ce match nul aux allures de défaite.

* * *

><p>Dans le couloir, on tardait à comprendre le pourquoi du comment de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Enfin, tout le monde, sauf Tsuna. Enfin, sauf le double de Tsuna, qui devina immédiatement les conséquences de l'action qui avait précédé ce silence stupéfait.<p>

Il pouvait presque sentir la peur, sa propre peur, celle qui paralysait son autre corps, jeté dans le vide, en train de tomber, droit vers le sol de la cour. Et il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à sa portée, qui pourrait sauver son alter ego de la chute hautement mortelle.

Il ferma donc les yeux, songeant tristement à ce qu'il était en train de sacrifier, et laissa la fumée verte opaque l'envelopper. La même qui avait précédé son apparition dans ce monde.

...

Quelques mètres plus bas, le véritable Tsuna se rendit compte juste à temps qu'il était passé en hyper mode, et n'avait donc plus à céder aux dangereux caprices de la gravité. Il s'envola donc à pleins feux vers le ciel, montant assez haut à toute vitesse pour ne pas être identifiable par les civils restés au sol. Après toute la pagaille causée aujourd'hui, ne manquerait plus qu'il se fasse surprendre à parcourir les cieux comme un oiseau, les mains et les cheveux enflammés...

Au bout d'un moment à se laisser bercer par le vent, il décida de quitter la sérénité de son havre de paix céleste pour retourner vers le commun des mortels. Il ne pourrait pas rester là-haut éternellement, de toute façon.

Il piqua donc sur sa maison, espérant ne pas y être trop dérangé - du moins jusqu'à ce que les autres le retrouvent; mieux valait ne pas être trop ambitieux sur la durée de sa tranquillité, il serait moins déçu en cas d'imprévu.

Atterrissant en face de son portail, il tomba néanmoins sur Dino, qui fixait sa boîte aux lettres d'un air interrogateur. Devant son air désemparé, et bien qu'il ait un peu peur que lui aussi se conduise bizarrement avec lui, Tsuna s'approcha - évitant quand même de le regarder dans les yeux, on ne sait jamais...

- Ahem... Dino-san? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

Le cheval ailé, qui jusque là semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué, leva les yeux sur lui. Son kohai retint un soupir de soulagement: ouf! il ressemblait au Dino de tous les jours. Sans doute, comme Reborn l'avait dit, l'effet devait s'être estompé au bout d'un moment.

- Ah! Tsuna! - son air ravi fit un instant douter Tsuna quant à sa théorie, mais en fait, Dino était juste paumé, et donc content de trouver quelqu'un pour le sortir de se mauvais pas.

- Eh bien... poursuivit le blond. C'est idiot, parce que je me souviens être passé par là pour déposer un truc chez toi en ton absence, mais pas moyen de me rappeler ce que c'était, et, hum... bref, voilà.  
>- Ah... - Tsuna fit tout son possible pour ne pas laisser paraître sa consternation. Est-ce que les gens envoûtés redevenant normaux seraient tous amnésiques?<p>

Jetant un discret coup d'oeil au contenu de la boîte aux lettres, et y dénichant une nouvelle enveloppe rose par-dessus le tas de courrier, il se surprit à espérer que oui. Oui, que tout le monde oublie cette histoire, et il tâcherait de faire de même de son côté, si traumatisante fut-elle.

Cependant, Dino avait capté son geste, et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui troublait tant son petit frère:

- Alors alors? Y a quelque chose?  
>- Rien! rétorqua directement Tsuna, claquant la porte de la boîte aux lettres pour ne rien le laisser voir.<br>- Oh ~ Dame-Tsuna a encore reçu du courrier embarrassant on dirait...

... Mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de son tuteur infernal, qui s'était comme téléporté devant son nez.

- Reborn! lâcha-t-il, aussi surpris qu'agacé.  
>- Juudaime! répondit une autre voix au loin.<p>

L'interpelé tourna la tête... et alors, tout s'enchaîna. Gokudera et toute la clique qu'il avait pourtant réussi à semer - merci Reborn, qui avait du leur indiquer le chemin - débarquèrent devant chez lui. La seconde d'après, Nana ouvrit la porte, sans doute rameutée par le bruit, et voyant tout ce beau monde les invita cordialement à venir prendre le goûter à l'intérieur - ne s'étonnant d'ailleurs pas de l'heure, où ils étaient encore censés être en cours. Reborn confirma que c'était une très bonne idée et, avant que le petit brun n'aie pu en placer une, il vit le petit groupe passer tranquillement sa porte, sans aucune gêne ni aucune considération pour son cas. Il resta donc planté devant le seuil, halluciné, jusqu'à ce que son tuteur revienne le chercher:

- Oï, Dame-Tsuna. Dépêche-toi, je ne peux pas annoncer les résultats si l'invité d'honneur n'est pas là.  
>- Eh? Les résultats? Quels résultats?<p>

Et il fut contraint d'entrer, à grands renforts de coups de pieds du hitman.

* * *

><p>Non, Tsuna ne savait vraiment pas diable ce qu'il fichait là. Ne ce que, <em>eux<em>, faisaient _encore_ là, à squatter son salon sans aucuns scrupules.

Reborn, qui depuis cinq minutes se prenait pour un présentateur d'émission télé, récapitulait les événements - les cataclysmes - de ses deux derniers jours, à l'aide d'un écran géant sorti de nulle part où des vidéos d'origine tout aussi inconnue défilaient, relatant l'enchaînement des catastrophes.

Au terme de son monologue, il se tourna vers son élève, tendant le micro dans sa direction:

- Bon, Tsuna. J'ai énuméré les progrès de chacun, mais maintenant il faut que toi aussi tu élises ton champion ~  
>- E-eh? - N'ayant pas du tout suivi, le petit brun avait sursauté à cette demande.<br>- On veut savoir quelle prestation t'a le plus convaincu, dit Reborn, comme si c'était l'évidence-même.  
>- Quoi? Mais je...<p>

A ce moment, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le "public" amassé dans la pièce. Ceux qu'il devinait encore sous l'effet du poison cooking retenaient leur souffle (si si, même Mukuro et Hibari!). Alors, quoi? il était obligé de jouer le jeu maintenant?

Cela dit, avant qu'il ne se décide, Reborn reprit la parole, trouvant la réponse à sa place:

- Hum, non, en fait, ce que tu vas dire ne sera pas intéressant. On va donc sauter cette étape.

Annonce à laquelle le petit brun se garda bien de répliquer, plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à intervenir. Il voulait rester en dehors de ça, merci bien. Même s'il y était déjà enfoncé jusqu'au cou, en réalité.  
>D'ailleurs, Reborn avait sans doute déjà deviné qu'il traduirait cette pensée en réponse à sa question, c'est pourquoi l'avait interrompu. Bah, si le message était passé... Le problème, c'est qu'il feignait toujours de ne pas voir les airs réprobateurs de son élève.<p>

- Mais bon, poursuivait donc le bébé, si on ne tient compte que de l'avancement personnel de chacun, c'est la stupide vache qui gagne. Cela dit, il a triché en utilisant son double du futur, et puis, en tant que sous-mafieux des Bovino, il ne compte pas. Du coup...

Ignorant les protestations du sus-nommé, il promena son regard sur l'assemblée, une fois de plus sous le coup d'un suspens insoutenable.

- En fait... dit enfin Reborn après avoir bien savouré son effet, aucun d'entre vous ne peut prétendre à la victoire. Donc, _logiquement_, c'est moi qui gagne ~

Par-dessus le brouhaha qui emplit la salle suite à cette annonce, Nana passa la tête à travers la porte, un énorme plateau de thé et de petits gâteaux dans les mains. Voyant l'air complètement accablé de son fils, elle fendit la foule jusqu'à lui.

- Alala Tsu-kun! fit-elle, alarmée, quelque chose ne va pas? Tiens, un bon thé pour te remonter le moral ~

Alors qu'elle lui mettait sa tasse entre les mains, Tsuna sentait presque monter des larmes de joie. Enfin, ENFIN quelqu'un qui s'intéressait _vraiement_ à lui!

- M-merci maman, bredouilla-t-il, ému.

Comme troublée par sa réponse, Nana piqua un fard et gloussa comme une adolescente.

- Aaaaaah~ intervint alors Reborn, qui observait attentivement la scène, je crois que nous avons notre grande gagnante. Au final, c'est vrai que personne n'aime plus Dame-Tsuna que Mama...

A ces mots, la concernée rit de plus belle, et jeta ses bras autour de son fils.

- Evidemment, c'est mon petit Tsu-kun!

Subissant violemment le déversement de joie de sa mère, Tsuna se sentit encore plus découragé. Au final, il avait subi tout ça... _pour ça?_

Enfin... La bonne nouvelle était que cette conclusion semblait convenir aux autres, qui s'étaient rendus à l'évidence: ils ne pouvaient pas gagner contre la vénérable Nana, toujours aux côtés de leur petit boss.

**[ THE END ]**

* * *

><p><em>(mini bonus, chapitre final - les séquelles laissées par cette histoire ~ )<em>

... et ainsi se termina la grande aventure de la Saint-Valentin. Mais ce n'est pas fini! car bien que la plupart des personnes ensorcelées ne se souviennent que très vaguement des passages où leur comportement a été disons... extrêmement bizarre, une telle histoire laisse des marques!

Donc, en l'ayant lue, vous savez donc que:

... C'est ainsi que Tsuna développa une puissante allergie au chocolat, ce qui lui brisa le coeur lorsqu'il dut, quelques années plus tard, se résigner à jeter des chocolats offerts par Kyoko (mais il a quand même gardé la boîte!).

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva également l'heureux propriétaire d'un passe-partout de Nami-chuu, et d'une clef du vestiaire du club de baseball, grâce à son double... Qui sait, ça pourra toujours lui servir.

C'est ainsi qu'il arrêta de manger tout ce qui pouvait provenir de Reborn, peu importe ce que c'était et comment ça lui arrivait.

D'ailleurs, il arrêta tout simplement de manger en présence de Reborn, c'était plus sûr.

... C'est ainsi que Gokudera changea toutes les planques de ses dynamites, sans se souvenir de pourquoi il se sentait obligé de le faire, mais bon, dans le doute...

... C'est ainsi que Yamamoto changea de téléphone, espérant que son nouveau modèle attirerait moins les moustiques.

C'est ainsi qu'il arrêta aussi de se changer dans les vestiaires du club de baseball, et pas seulement parce qu'il en avait mystérieusement égaré la clef...

... C'est ainsi que Ryohei n'ira extrêmement plus aux rendez-vous proposés par téléphone.

Et, en fait, de toute façon, il n'avait jamais son téléphone avec lui. La dernière fois, c'était une extrême illusion de son téléphone.

... C'est ainsi que Mukuro résolut de ne plus faire d'illusions bizarres de Tsuna - c'était vraiment étrange, comme expérience - ... ou pas.

Mais, si, tout compte fait, il en faisait encore de temps en temps, pour tenter de récupérer le passe-partout de l'école, que le double de Tsuna avait gardé.

... C'est donc ainsi que Hibari mordit encore plus et plus fort Tsuna à mort, pour des prétextes de plus en plus farfelus.

D'ailleurs, depuis la disparition de son passe-partout, il considérait chaque Tsuna qu'il croisait comme une illusion de l'ananas. *Ounch.*

... C'est ainsi que Chrome arrêta de faire la bise à son boss. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais à chaque fois, cette idée la terrifiait.

... C'est ainsi que Lambo n'utilisa plus le bazooka des dix ans en présence de Tsuna. Ou moins qu'avant, en tout cas.

... C'est ainsi que I-pin continua d'exploser quelques fois en présence de Tsuna.

C'est ainsi d'ailleurs qu'elle se change désormais en véritable bombe nucléaire lorsqu'elle explose en présence de Hibari ET Tsuna.

... C'est ainsi que Fûta trouva un classement étrange dans son livre, qui contredisait les résultats du concours de Reborn... Mais il n'en révéla jamais le véritable gagnant.

... C'est ainsi que Shamal commença à se demander si sa règle de refuser de soigner les hommes était toujours nécessaire.

... C'est ainsi que Dino se mit à avoir peur du moindre papier de couleur plus ou moins rose. Et à trembler à chaque fois qu'il devait ouvrir une enveloppe, craignant son contenu.

... C'est ainsi que Nana se mit de plus en plus à confondre Tsuna et Iemitsu, en particulier au moment de la lessive, ce qui faisait que Tsuna retrouvait très souvent des combinaisons orange trop grandes pour lui dans son placard.

... C'est ainsi que Bianchi, devant son cuisant échec de cette année, se mit à travailler avec encore plus d'acharnement sur les philtres d'amour.

C'est donc ainsi que, dix ans plus tard, elle a bel et bien réussi à en cuisiner un!

... C'est ainsi que Reborn s'en tira plutôt bien ~

C'est ainsi qu'il commença à s'auto-écrire des mémos, pour son double du futur, qui gèrera bien la suite des affaires, il en était sûr.

C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à envoyer des lettres anonymes à Dino, à intervalles réguliers... dans des enveloppes _roses_.

C'est ainsi que même quelques jours après la Saint-Valentin il continuait d'éviter le regard de Tsuna, par réflexe.

C'est qu'il avait manqué d'être envoûté lui aussi, dès le premier coup d'oeil.

Heureusement, personne ne remarquait cette étrange séquelle chez lui. Sa réputation en aurait été ruinée.

... C'est ainsi que le Lambo du futur conserve toujours une photo de Tsuna à quinze ans sur lui.

... C'est ainsi que le Tsuna du futur a du endurer un Lambo revenu du passé tout troublé et excité.

Et ce pendant plus de vingt-quatre heures.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se promit de sévir, à la prochaine Saint-Valentin, si Reborn décidait de remettre ça.

... Et c'est ainsi que le Reborn du futur remettrait ça l'an prochain, évidemment!

* * *

><p><strong>Juste un tout petit mot de fin...<strong>

**Une idée m'est venue, en écrivant ce bonus. Peut-être avez-vous remarqué... Fûta nous a sorti un nouveau classement, mais dont il garde jalousement le contenu. Alors, faisons un petit jeu... Tentons de deviner qui est le numéro un de ce mystérieux classement! Ecrivez le nom de votre champion (pourvu qu'il soit parmi les participants au concours de cette fic) en review, en PM, en signaux de fumée... C'que vous voulez, et celui qui sera aura le plus de voies gagnera la tête d'affiche d'un OS prochain avec notre adorable Tsuna ~ 3**  
><strong>(je ne garantis pas que ce OS aura des notes de romances, ça déprendra du personnage choisi et de l'inspiration, mais il tournera en tout cas autour du pairing Tsuna x *insérer le personnage de votre choix* . Et ça ne sera probablement pas une co-écriture cette fois, puisque j'ai décidé de faire ce sondage seule ~ )<strong>

**Voilà voilà, à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures!**

**PS: la prochaine fic est en cours d'écriture, lancement prévu courant juillet ~ **


End file.
